


Husk

by zuppi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff and some Smut, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: When he gets word Viren is headed for the Storm Spire once again, Callum races to help Rayla... but will he get there in time?Callum clings desperately to hope in the face of impossible odds, knowing he can never give up on the love of his life... despite what everyone else may say.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 254
Kudos: 327





	1. Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I had to write it down. Other ficlets in this series are bouncing are in there too so there's more to come...

Callum’s muscles scream as he beats his mage wings relentlessly. Ibis and the other Skywing elves are far behind him. He had promised he would wait for them, that he wouldn’t rush in without back up, but that’s before he sees what’s happening on the Storm Spire.

The full moon looms ominously behind the barren peak. He can already feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. The air reeks of dark magic and every few seconds a bolt of lightning hits the exact same spot on the Spire.

From his connection to the Sky Arcanum he already knows this is no natural lightning.

He banishes the wing spell before he lands so he can hit the ground running. But he’s coming in too fast and he goes careening head over heals and down a number of steps. His bare arms are scratched and torn by the rough rock, but he pays them no mind as he picks himself up and sprints down the rest of the steps.

His mind is a maelstrom of spells as he races to the antechamber.

He can’t help his mind flashing back to the Storm Spire five years ago. Watching Rayla leap into the endless sky. Knowing he had no choice but to jump after her.

_Please be ok, Rayla._

He’s been repeating those words like a mantra since they got the panicked message that Viren was finally found.

That he was heading to the Storm Spire once again.

That this time, the Dark Mage was beyond desperate and would stop at nothing to complete his spell.

Before he even makes it inside the cavernous spire interior, he hears her screams.

He feels his blood run cold and his breath catches in his throat.

He’s never heard her… heard anyone… scream like this, but it is without a doubt Rayla.

He’s struggling to breathe through the terror. What is Viren doing to her?

There’s no time to wrestle with the heavy doors. He scribbles a rune in the air and screams “Aspiro” before blasting the doors inwards.

The normally dark, quiet interior is lit up with an evil purple glow.

Rayla’s screams are even louder, more desperate in here. He can hear them more clearly and he has to stifle a sob.

She’s calling out for him, her cries terrified and desperate.

He hears the others rushing down the stairs after him. He knows he should wait for help, but he cannot stand to hear her scream like this one second longer.

He bursts into the antechamber.

There’s no Zym.

No Zubeia.

Just Rayla, screaming in tortured agony.

He only has seconds to process the scene before him.

He cannot see Viren.

At all.

Initially he thinks the one performing the spell is an old woman. Its with a numb disbelief he realises the white haired, dark magic corrupted woman is actually Claudia.

And then he finally sees _her_.

Rayla is suspended mid-air by dark magic chains of crackling purple. Her body is taut and rigid and she just won’t stop screaming.

There’s some strange aura being drawn from her and… he finally sees Viren…

He is a shell of a man. His dark magic corruption is all encompassing, and he looks more like a corpse than a living person.

Whatever dark magic spell Claudia is channelling it is clearly draining… something from Rayla and into Viren.

Was this ever about Zym?

He’s drawing the Fulminis rune before he can even think.

The lightning discharge is so forceful it blasts Claudia clear across the room. She lands with a dull thud, but he pays her no mind.

“Aspiro!” He cushions Rayla’s fall, knowing he won’t be quick enough to physically catch her. She lands gently in his arms as he skids to a stop. “Rayla!”

She stares up at him and he breathes a momentarily sigh of relief… but then… she simply stares. There’s no recognition. No spark.

“Rayla” Despite himself, he shakes her, clutching her hand gently.

She doesn’t respond.

Ibis finally catches up to him. He surveys the scene, quietly directing the other elves to secure Claudia and Viren, though there is no need.

Claudia is dead, Viren dying.

“Something’s wrong.” Callum looks up at Ibis.

The older elf looks over Rayla and Callum does not like his expression.

“Bring her to your chambers.” Ibis cannot make eye contact with Callum.

Callum holds her tight against him, but she does not respond at all. Her eyes continue to stare blankly ahead. “Come on, Rayla.” He whispers into her hair.

Nothing.

He lies her down gently on their bed.

Ibis sighs. “If I may…”

Callum nods, giving the healer some privacy and exiting the room.

He feels like he’s been sitting waiting forever. The other elves had tried to talk to him, to console him but he’s not in the mood for company.

Absentmindedly, he rolls a silver ring between his fingers. Ethari had just finished it for him. The smith, her only surviving family, had been only too happy to help him craft something special for the proposal. Callum had wanted to do it at the Solstice Festival next month.

But there was nothing to worry about. They’d still be going. She would just need to rest up and maybe take it easy at this year’s festival.

He looks up as Ibis exits their room and his heart sinks.

Ibis comes and joins him on the steps. “Callum.”

Callum has to close his eyes at Ibis’ tone. If he doesn’t squeeze them shut, the tears he’s been fighting since this whole nightmare stared will spill and he’s not sure he’ll be able to stop them.

“It’s not good news,” Callum looks at him. “is it?”

Ibis sighs. “I do not know exactly what dark magic spell they used. It makes it difficult to truly tell… but no. I do not have good news.” He takes a moment. “I believe it to be some variation of a Soul Fang incantation.”

Callum’s blood runs cold. “What do you mean?”

“Callum, she still lives and breathes… but I believe her soul… her spirit has passed beyond.”

Callum’s breath catches in his throat. He drops his head into his hands and bites down harshly on his bottom lip. Regaining his composure, he takes a deep breath. “There… there must be something… She’s alive… we just need to find a spell… or…”

Ibis reaches out and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Callum-”

“No!” He throws the hand off. “No, I’m not listening to this.”

He rushes into their room.

She’s lying in the middle of the bed, her glassy eyes staring at the ceiling, but he can tell now she sees nothing. Her expression is blank. Lifeless.

She takes slow, shallow breaths, her mouth open, lips slightly parted.

With shaky breath, he sits next to her.

“Rayla” He whispers, hoping, begging for a reaction.

She continues to stare upwards.

He reaches out to touch her face, her beautiful face… only a short time ago so vibrant and joyful.

She doesn’t react when his fingers caress her cheek.

“No… please… no” He sobs as he lays his head on her chest and cradles her against him. He would give anything for her to reach out to him, but she remains still. The room is silent but for his quiet sobs and her steady, shallow breathing.

Ibis is right.

She’s gone.


	2. Memories of Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wakes up the morning after Rayla's injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some risqué material ahead. Remember, the characters are aged up (19 and 20) but alas, if this is not your thing, please venture no further.

Callum wakes slowly the next morning.

The soft light ghosting in the high windows causes their room to glow and he’s momentarily happy to be back in their living quarters. He feels Rayla’s comforting presence next to him and sighs, breathing in her scent. It isn’t until he moves to pull her closer to him that the intense burning ache in his shoulders and chest reminds him of his desperate flight to the Strom Spire the previous day.

Callum bolts up right, ignoring his screaming muscles, and crawls closer to her.

He stifles a sob.

There’s no change.

She still stares blankly into nothing.

He leans over her, stroking her face, her hair.

“Rayla? Rayla, come on.” He swallows past the rising panic. “Come on! I know you’re in there. Just… show me you can still hear me.”

He searches her face for any change, but she looks past him, staring into an empty void.

He feels himself being to shake. A desperate part of him had been hoping that she would be ok in the morning.

That maybe, she just needed rest.

But all hope seems lost in the soft dawn light.

He pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

She hangs limply in his arms.

A rag doll.

He feels like he’s suffocating. This can’t be happening. Things hadn’t exactly been placid in the five years they’d been together, but they were much calmer than when they had met.

They had a made life together.

Her, Dragon Guard for the still young Zym.

Him, apprentice to Ibis.

And they were just about to start a new chapter. They’d already begun to pack up their things. Zym was now old enough to be a force in his own right and the other Dragon Guards were in attendance.

Callum had finished his apprenticeship.

They had plans to travel. He wanted to see more of Xadia. She begrudgingly admitted she was interested in exploring Katolis.

They were going to catch up with Ezran.

Soren and his wife had a baby they’d yet to meet.

And he had planned to propose during the Solstice Festival at the Moon Nexus.

They had their whole lives ahead of them. 

He can’t breathe. It’s too much. She can’t be gone.

There must be a way.

Something.

Anything.

He sees black spots as his body screams for oxygen. His chest feels like it is locked in a vice. Sweat drenches his back but he feels freezing cold.

He pulls Rayla closer as he gasps for breath over and over.

_Just breathe._

His mother’s voice echoes in his head.

After a second, he takes a shaky breath.

He needs to keep it together. Needs to be strong for Rayla.

He’ll fix this.

Fix her.

He holds her close until the shaking has subsided.

Gently, he lies her back on the bed, brushing her hair back out of her face.

He tugs playfully on one of her horns as he continues to de-tangle her soft hair with his fingers. “Remember the night you gave me a black eye with one of these?” His voice breaks a little. “That was the night we learned it is not a good idea to have Callum as the big spoon.”

He sighs, the happy memories like a stab in the chest. This doesn’t seem real. It was only four days ago he left. His apprenticeship officially ended with a ceremony with all the other sky mages atop the highest glacier in Xadia. Five years of hard work and study and he could officially call himself an Adept.

Outsiders weren’t allowed at the ceremony, though when Rayla found out it involved four days and nights of fasting and meditation she was happy to stay behind and begin packing up their living space in anticipation of their departure.

Smirking, she had said the whole thing sounded pretentious and stupid. She’d been calling him a mage since the day they met.

He had tried to argue it was a very solemn occasion. Important to all the sky mages, new and old.

She had rolled her eyes and continued to strip off her Dragon Guard armour.

He mumbled on a bit, making a valiant attempt to stay on subject…

But she was stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, clad only in her under clothes. She turned her back to him as she unrolled the constrictive bandages she wore over her breasts.

He had stopped talking and she looked over her bare shoulder at him, flirtishly.

“You were saying…?” She had lay back on the bed, her long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, arms relaxed behind her head.

He had rolled his own eyes then and walked over to the bed, crawled up her near naked body, still fully dressed himself.

“I’ll miss you.” He kissed her deeply, resting on his right arm, his left ghosting over her taut stomach.

She snorted. “It’s only four days.” Her own hands were busy pulling his shirt out of his trousers. Slipping up his back. Tugging impatiently at his belt.

“I always miss you when I’m not with you.” He nuzzled her neck as he began slipping her underwear down her slim legs.

“Dummy” Her hand slipped inside his trousers, and he gasped as she teased him.

He pulled back to look at her. The ceremony was really only really 3 days, but he had stop off at the Silvergrove on the way there. Ethari had promised to have the ring crafted by then.

In just under a month he was going to ask her to marry him.

“I love you, you know?” He kissed her softly.

She had laughed, one hand coming up to push his messy hair out of his eyes. “I love you too.” She kissed him gently. “Dummy.”

They had made love twice that night.

He had woken in the middle of the night to her hand on him, stroking him into hardness.

“I’ll miss you too, you know.” She had whispered as she straddled him.

His hands found her hips, his own rising up to meet her. “Me… or this?” He teased as he entered her.

Her eyes slipped closed and she moaned softly. She looked down at him, a hand of his chest. “Both?” She grinned, before she kissed him as they began to move together.

The memories came crashing over him and he shut his eyes tight as if to banish them from his mind. That was only four days ago. How had their lives changed so suddenly in that time?

It wasn’t fair. They had been putting their lives on the line for peace since they were fifteen. Hell, fourteen for him.

Didn’t they deserve some peace of their own? Didn’t they deserve to just live?

Be young and carefree.

Hadn’t they earned this time? Time to just be together, free from responsibilities and obligations. 

“I’m not giving up on you, Rayla.” He searches her lost eyes again. “I’ll figure it out… I’ll bring you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude with more to come.


	3. Historia Viventem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lujanne assists with seeing the truth of what happened to Rayla.

Ibis gives him a few hours before he knocks on their door.

Callum is equal parts annoyed at the intrusion and happy for the distraction.

He has spent the past few hours lying next to her. Watching her intently as she stares at the ceiling.

Stares past the ceiling…

He’s been talking to her. Whispering memories and hopes and dreams. Watching for any change, even subtle.

An extra blink.

A hitch in her gentle breathing.

There is… nothing.

He gets to his feet and walks to the door. His body is stiff and sore from yesterday’s exertions.

Ibis sighs when he seems him, looking concerned.

After a second Callum realises he slept in his clothes from yesterday. His arms are scratched and bloody from where he fell down the steps after his crash landing.

“Callum,” Ibis’ voice is gentle. “How is she this morning? Is there any change?”

Callum takes a shaky breath and swallows past the lump in his throat. Looking down, he merely shakes his head. His teeth chatter and he knows he would be unable to speak right now.

“May I…?” Ibis has a bag with him. Callum recognises it as his healer supplies.

He steps back, opening the door wider to permit Ibis’ entry.

The dark skinned Skywing elf nods in appreciation and enters their living space. He sits on the bed, frowning at Rayla’s lifeless form.

Callum takes the seat next to the desk, dropping his head into a hand as he watches Ibis work.

The older mage works carefully, performing a number of spells and incantations. Every now and then consulting one of the many books he has brought with him.

Callum is not sure after how long he is done. Ibis sighs, looking sadly at Rayla. He gently strokes her arm.

They’ve known each other, lived with each other, for five years. A fire forged friendship. He and Rayla get on well. Her sarcastic sense of humour never fails to get a chuckle from the often serious Skywing elf.

He’s become a mentor to both of them really.

An older brother almost.

He was the second person Callum had told of his intention to ask Rayla to marry him.

He had told Ezran in a letter a few weeks ago.

The planned proposal had seemed so soon only two days ago.

Now it seemed a distant, intangible fantasy.

Ibis takes the chair next to him.

Rayla’s chair.

“I still cannot ascertain what they did to her.”

They both watch her lie motionless on the bed for a few seconds.

“I sent word to Lujanne at the Moon Nexus. She is on her way here to assist with seeing the truth of what happened.” Ibis lays a reassuring hand on Callum’s arm.

“How long…?”

“Queen Zubeia requested the assistance of a Moon Dragon to get her here as quickly as possible. I expect them in a few hours.” He pauses. “Perhaps… you should clean up before they arrive?”

Callum looks down at his filthy clothing and bloody arms. He can do that. It’s a small task but it’s something to do. A distraction. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”

Ibis gets to his feet. “I can come get you when she arrives.”

Callum looks up. “Thank you.”

Ibis takes his leave and Callum is left alone again.

He looks down at his stained clothing and begins stripping off.

Naked, he glances over at Rayla. She looks like she could do with a wash too. He sits next to her on the bed and carefully begins undressing her. He’s used to removing her armour, has done it multiple times with his eyes closed, mouth on her skin and his attention focused on anything but clothing. 

Effortlessly, he picks her up and carries her into the bathroom. All those years of flying and training have toned his muscles and he’s no longer the scrawny boy who could only carry her that first flight due to adrenaline assisted terror and a newly confessed love for her.

Rayla will always be stronger than him (despite her lean frame, she’s stronger even than most elves) but the dichotomy is less pronounced these days.

The bathrooms are one of the few luxuries in the Storm Spire. A combined effort of Tidebound and Sunfire elves has resulted in access to warm, running water whenever they want. He turns the water on for the bath, shifting her limp weight to free one hand.

With the huge stone tub full, he carefully steps into the water, Rayla still cradled in his arms.

He looks for any change in her face as he gently lowers them into the piping hot water, but she still just stares.

He swallows past the disappointment, but his eyes remain dry.

He doesn’t think there are tears left.

Leaning forward, he grabs the washcloth and begins gently washing her. Naked, he can see she put up a fight. Her body is covered in scrapes, cuts and blossoming purple bruises. Her white hair is grimy in spots and he lathers up the soap to wash it, careful to keep the suds from her face.

“Remember when you managed to break all those ribs and asked me to help wash your hair?” He snickers. “And seventeen-year-old me thought it was going to be really sexy but I just ended up getting heaps of soap in your eyes and you yelled at me and kicked me out and finished it yourself.”

He leans back to look in her eyes.

“See, I got better?” Her searches her face for… anything and then goes back to washing the dirt from her hair.

Satisfied she’s clean, he leans her gently against the side of the bath and washes himself.

Watching her closely, he climbs out and dries off, wrapping a towel around his hips. Cautiously, he lifts her out of the water and wraps her in a towel. 

He carries her back to the bedroom and finishes drying her as he lies her on the bed. He elects to dress her in a nightgown, not bothering to bind her breasts.

He dresses himself quickly and then tends to her once more, this time drying her hair some with a towel and then detangling it with a comb from her bedside table.

They are both much more presentable when Ibis comes to tell him Lujanne has arrived. The older woman is outside the door with him and asks to see Rayla.

He almost denies her request. A part of him doesn’t think she’d want people to see her like this. In the end, he steps back and lets her inside. If there’s a chance anyone can help her, he’ll take it, pride be damned.

Lujanne glances at Rayla’s still body on the bed and embraces Callum. “You poor things.” She whispers softly.

Her kind words break something in him and his body beings to shake but he promised he’d keep it together for Rayla. He squashes the terror, the desolation… the loneliness of having her right beside him but so very absent.

Callum nods his head in acknowledgement and she does not push him to speak.

Lujanne sits with Rayla briefly. Holds her hand and kisses her cheek. They’ve seen her a few times since their first meeting back when Zym was born.

It seems a lifetime ago.

Eventually, Callum grows restless. “Let’s get this over with so we can figure out how to bring her back.” He’s seated in his chair, watching.

Lujanne and Ibis exchange a look.

“Callum, are you entirely sure you want to witness this?” Ibis’ voice is kind.

Callum furrows his brow. “I need to know what happened.”

“It will be hard to watch, Callum. We can tell-”

“No.” He cuts Lujanne off. “No, I need to see it.”

They don’t bother arguing.

It is decided one of the other newly appointed mages will sit with Rayla while they go to the antechamber. Zubeia has taken Zym flying. They haven’t told the young dragon what happened yet. He’s still young, though he’s now bigger than a fully grown shadowpaw.

The three of them stand on the top steps of the antechamber and Callum is briefly reminded of when he performed this spell here himself five years ago.

Lujanne scrawls the runes and speaks “Historia Viventem”.

The magical light flows from where they stand and the scene before them changes.

The first thing Callum notices is Rayla giggling. His breath catches and he makes a mental note to listen intently to the sound of her voice while the spell is in play.

She is playing with Zym, while Zubeia watches on. Zym is playing ‘spark tag’, a game he and Ezran invented many years ago. In the beginning Zym’s lightning magic was too weak and ill-aimed to pose a risk beyond a slight shock but as he’s got older everyone bar Rayla has had to retire from play. She’s still faster and more agile and so he has to work hard to hit her. He can control his attacks enough to only zap her.

He takes aim and Rayla somersaults over him to avoid a shock.

“How cute…”

Rayla has her dual swords out before she even lands.

It’s Claudia.

Her once ebony hair is now all white and her skin is a mottled grey. Her eyes are sunken and already black.

She’s dragging Viren beside her.

“Zubeia, take Zym. I’ll handle this.” Rayla doesn’t even look back at the Queen. Despite being an enormous archdragon, her illness five years previous had never truly healed.

Zubeia ushers a protesting Zym out while Rayla circles Claudia.

It isn’t until this moment that Callum wonders where the rest of the Dragon Guard are.

Ibis has yet to tell him they are all dead.

Claudia smirks at Rayla. “What makes you think I care about the baby dragon?”

Confusion mars Rayla’s face. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“You.” Claudia’s voice drips with venom. “You’re the one who killed him. Pushed him off that spire. I’ve been draining people ever since and it never stuck. Then it hit me… the one I need to drain is you.” She advances on Rayla.

Rayla doesn’t wait. She charges Claudia, leaping into the air.

Claudia is forced to drop Viren, who merely groans but does not move. She screams a dark magic spell as a forcefield repels Rayla, blasting her back into the hard rock wall.

Rayla lands with a gasp, but immediately springs to her feet. She bounces from rock to rock and throws a sword at Claudia.

Claudia’s spell is not quite quick enough, and the blade cuts a deep gash in her back. She screams in rage and pain but Rayla is still moving. She jumps over Claudia and swipes at her with her remaining sword. This time she full connects, and Claudia drops to her knees as Rayla opens her belly.

Rayla stands before Claudia, her sword at the other girl’s neck. “It’s over.”

Claudia laughs humourlessly, looking at the blood on her hands. “I didn’t accept my father’s death. Do you really think I’ll accept my own?”

Rayla sneers. “You’re both already dead.”

“Not with your help.”

Rayla has clearly have enough and raises her sword to dwell the final blow but Claudia is too fast for her.

“Dnibnu leets gnirehtils” Claudia screams and snake-like chains fly from under her robes and grab Rayla by the arms and legs.

She gasps and struggles against her bindings, her sword clattering to the ground.

“You took everything from me.” Claudia gets to shaky feet, one arm clutching her stomach. “Callum, Ezran, Soren… my father. Do you know what I’ve suffered the past five years?”

She lifts her free hand and extends her fingers. The snake-chains raise Rayla in the air in response, twisting her into lying horizontally, pulling her limbs so she is suspended spread eagle.

“So… I have to find a way to channel five years of suffering into your last minutes…” Claudia smirks at the fear in Rayla’s face. “How does it feel to know it was all for nothing? My father will be resurrected. We’re going to track down that baby dragon and drain him too. And after that… we’re going to kill Callum and Ezran. But first, I’m going to torture them like I’m about to torture you.”

“You have no idea what you’re dealin’ with.” Rayla spits at Claudia.

“No,” Claudia’s hair begins to rise. “You have no idea…”

She begins chanting, the dark magic words twisted and perverse.

Rayla begins to tremble, her body arching and pulling against her chains. She gasps suddenly as tears being to leave her eyes.

“Callum…” She shudders. “Callum… help… help me…” Her eyes roll back in her head and her back arches forcefully. “CALLUM!”

He closes his eyes and claps his hands over his ears but he can still hear her scream.

Ibis touches Lujanne on the elbow. “That’s enough.” He is clearly also distressed.

“No!” Callum glares at them. “No. We need to know everything.”

“Callum-” Lujanne has tears in her eyes as Rayla’s desperate screaming continues.

“Leave if you can’t take it but I need to know.” Callum glares at them both. Isn’t it obvious this is worse from him than it could ever be for them? He owes it to Rayla. He needs to see what they did to her. 

Claudia’s chanting changes in intensity. She raises the hand that has been cradling her wound and extends it toward Viren. Blood drips from her fingers as the air sparks and cracks. Viren’s corpse-like figure shudders and rolls, lolling onto his back.

Rayla’s screams reach a fever pitch as her body glows and a channel of purple light begins to rise from her, quivering and shimmering as it begins to surround Viren.

Claudia grunts from exertion, blood from her stomach now dripping steadily onto the floor. 

By the time there is any major change, it feels like Rayla has been screaming for an eternity.

There’s a loud bang. Callum knows it is him destroying the main doors. He looks up the steps and sees himself appear and skid to a halt.

He’s shocked. The Callum in the memory looks almost mad. He is scratched and bloody, his eyes wide and wild.

He glances around for a second before performing the Fulminis spell and Claudia is blasted into the cavern wall.

“That’s enough.” He looks around for Lujaane and Ibis.

The older woman is sitting on the ground, her eyes shut and hands over her ears. Ibis is comforting her. She looks up at Ibis’ prompting and quickly banishes the phantoms, just in time for Callum to see himself catch Rayla.

He’s sees from afar that brief moment where he had believed he had got there in time.

That everything was going to be ok.

There is sudden silence in the antechamber and the scene melts away just as realisation is hitting the phantom Callum that something is desperately wrong.

Ibis helps Lujanne to her feet.

“I think we could all do with a drink.” He proclaims.

Callum sits in the mess hall with Lujanne. She is sitting across the room, staring out the small window, in silent contemplation.

Before him is a simple plate (bread, cheese, cured meats) and he cradles a glass of whiskey in his hands.

It is Tadhg’s whiskey.

Callum now knows Tadhg is dead. As are all the other Dragon Guards. Claudia laid waste to them all in her quest for vengeance.

After giving him a drink, Ibis realised Callum hasn't had anything other than fasting rations in days. He insisted on making Callum supper, though Callum cannot bear to stomach it.

Ibis has gone to consult his books.

Lujanne is trying to compose herself. The Mage of the Moon Nexus is not battle hardened like them. The events they just witnessed have clearly disturbed her greatly.

Callum is pouring himself his second glass of whiskey when she comes over and sits across from him. She grabs a glass and puts it before him.

He pours her a generous measure, which she immediately downs, slamming her glass down for another straight away.

Callum obliges her.

Her glass refilled; she sits back to savour this time.

“I’m sorry I put you through that.” Rayla’s screams still echo in his ears.

Lujanne takes a sip of her drink. “You were right. We needed to witness it. She deserves as much.”

Callum takes a sip of his drink, the burning in his throat a welcome change from the empty numbness that is threatening to consume him. “I hope it was worth it.”

Lujanne nods in agreement. “Knowledge is power.” A sip. “Ibis has gone to do some further reading. Hopefully…”

She doesn’t finish the thought.

Hopefully, what?

If it really was some Soul Fang dark magic… but no. He can’t think like that.

They’ve already done so many impossible things together. This is just one more.

“I hear you were… are planning on come to the Solstice Festival.”

Callum looks up. The change in subject is a welcome one.

He smiles softly as he reached into his pocket. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.” He produces the ring.

Lujanne is one of the few elves who understand the tradition. He fourth husband is human. A gentle giant of a man who, from all appearances, is besotted with his elven wife. They seem a good match.

She reaches out and he hands the small silver band to her. She smiles fondly at it. “You kids.” She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, a good-natured smile on her face. “Rushing into marriage. Live a little first. There are years ahead for marriage. Lots of couples live together first, you know?” She hands him the ring back, squeezing his hand briefly.

He chuckles, a little of the tension leaving his shoulders. He doesn’t feel like a kid but he supposes to someone who’s been married four times, nineteen is still a child. “True, but we have been living together for five years.”

“Oh yes.” She smirks. “How scandalous.”

Callum snorts softly, pocketing the ring again.

They’re interrupted by Ibis.

Callum gets to his feet. “Any news?”

Ibis shakes his head. “I am still researching.” He walks over to them. “I come with other strange tidings.”

Callum hears the clinking of metal as Ibis raises his hand.

“Ronac found this on Viren’s body.” He opens his palm to reveal a small leather pouch. “You will want to see what’s inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Callum. 
> 
> And Lujanne.
> 
> And, as always in my fics, Ibis.


	4. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum refuses to give up on Rayla as attention is diverted by the discovery of the truth behind Viren's coins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to get out. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.

Callum stares at the leather pouch resting in Ibis’ palm.

“What is it?” He’s confused and a little irate. They need to focus on helping Rayla.

Ibis takes a seat and gingerly opens the pouch. Callum watches intently as the older mage carefully takes out three gold coins and lays them on the table.

Callum stands up to get a better look at the coins as Lujanne leans forward.

She gasps and drops her glass. It shatters on the floor as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Callum looks back at the coins, fearful of what he is going to see from her reaction.

They look like… pictures? There are drawings of people on each one…

No…

They are moving…

His blood runs cold when he realises, they are living people. Elves, in fact. All three look terrified, straining against the metal.

“What…?” He looks up at Ibis.

“Dark magic.” Ibis frowns at the coins. “I wish I knew who they are. How long they’ve been trapped there.”

Callum looks closer. “I… I know these elves.”

Lujanne and Ibis look at him incredulously.

“H- how…?” The older female elf stammers.

“This” He points at the first coin. “This is Runaan.” He looks up. “He led the assassin team assigned to… to kill my father and brother.” So, this was his fate… “And this-" he points at the other two coins. “These… these are Rayla’s parents.”

There is silence for a few moments.

“How could you know that, Callum?” Ibis does not sound unkind, though he clearly does not believe him.

“I saw them.” Callum has to look away from their tortured faces. “When I performed Historia Viventem before the battle of the Storm Spire. I saw them fight Viren. Save the egg but…” He’s confused. “I thought he killed them.” He shakes his head. “I didn’t understand the spell he used but…” He swallows. “They’ve been trapped in here the entire time?”

Ibis and Lujanne look horrified.

Ethari arrives on his Shadowpaw. The beast is happy to see Callum again but there is no time for reunions.

Callum wonders if he looks as terrible as Ethari does right now. The usually handsome elf looks pale and drawn. Callum can only imagine Ethari’s shock at receiving his letter. He didn’t know how to put into words what had happened.

Rayla cursed. Perhaps permanently. Runaan not dead… but… not alive. Tiadrin and Lain in a similar state. In some kind of tortured limbo from which there may be no chance of rescue.

He wonders back to when he last saw Ethari. It seemed like a lifetime ago but, Callum realises, it was only a week. They had had a pleasant morning together. Ethari had always been welcoming of him, unlike some of the elves he had run into. He seemed happy as long as Rayla was happy.

Ethari had the ring waiting on the kitchen table when he arrived. Callum knew enough about Moonshadow traditions to know that engagement presents didn't really exist in their culture. He knew Rayla wouldn’t expect a physical token of his asking her to marry him but it was important to him. Ethari seemed to enjoy the human tradition and was only too happy to help.

He made Callum promise to come to him when it was time to design Rayla’s horn cuffs.

As if he even considered going elsewhere.

The ring was perfect. Simple, yet beautiful. Elegant. Delicate scroll work that Callum now knew was always a feature of Ethari’s art.

Ethari seemed almost giddy as they sat for tea, insisting Callum tell him how he intended on asking. He had seemed so happy for them. Callum knew he was lonely after the loss of his husband.

It had taken Callum a long time to convince Rayla to return to the Silvergrove after the battle. She knew the other Moonshadow elves were aware of what had happened at the Spire. What she had done for peace.

Yet they refused to lift the Ghosting.

When it came time to return the Shadowpaw, Rayla insisted she just wanted to let her go in the Grove and she would find her way to Ethari. Callum wanted to argue but didn’t push her.

He sighed as they danced together again, activating the key.

She had looked so happy the first time.

The spell uncovered her concealed home and she held his hand as the Silvergrove revealed itself. Even from this distance he could see all of the elves were faceless.

A part of him had hoped she would have been surprised to find she was welcome again.

But Moonshadow traditions held firm and she was still banished for her perceived abandonment of the assassins.

“Rayla?”

The both turned to find Ethari behind them, his arms laden with fruit. His face clear and apparent, mouth open in shock.

“Ethari?” Rayla gripped Callum’s hand, her body shaking.

Ethari dropped his burden and raced forward, embracing Rayla as Callum gave them space. “Rayla! You did it.” The tall elf stood back to look at her, smiling and weeping at the same time.

Rayla laughed at him, tears in her own eyes. She lunged for him again, burying her face in his chest. “You can see me.”

Ethari sniffed, wrapping his arms around her. “I will never forgive myself for that, Rayla. I never should have-” His voice broke.

“It’s ok.” She mumbled, hugging him tighter. “It’s ok.”

They walked together to Ethari’s home, Rayla explaining happily how things were at the Storm Spire now. She was a Dragon Guard while Zym was still small. Others were coming to join them. How Callum was studying under Ibis. Zubeia was getting healthier every day.

Ethari eyed Callum as she talked, a knowing smile on his lips.

When they got to the house, Ethari got to work making them tea. They talked in hushed tones, moving apart suddenly upon hearing the older elf’s approach.

They talked long into the evening, regaling Ethari with the story of the Battle of the Storm Spire.

When Rayla excused herself to use the bathroom, Ethari saw his opening.

“So, trees to meet you again, Callum.” He teased. “I think this might be my opportunity to ask you what your intentions are towards my daughter.”

Callum swallowed nervously. “Em, honourable?”

“Hmm,” Ethari mused, grinning. “I suppose after throwing yourself off a cliff to save her life that is probably the case.”

Rayla returned to find them chuckling and when Callum took her hand in front of her adoptive father, she did not pull away.

It was late when they discussed calling it a night, finally electing to rest when Callum’s yawning becomes uncontrollable.

“Your room is as you left it, Rayla.” Ethari gestured toward the hallway. “Callum, I’ll get some blankets for you. The couch is quite comfortable.” They exchanged a look and Ethari raised an eyebrow at them. “I have no idea what goes on at the Storm Spire but no teenagers are sharing a bed under my roof.” He laughed as they both blushed crimson. “Oh and Rayla, I never got round to fixing that squeaky hinge so bear that in mind.”

Seeing Rayla reunited with her adoptive father had been wonderful. She might not have been welcomed by her people but she had a place to call home again.

Ethari had been elated to have her back too.

Now… he looks broken.

Ibis leads the way to Callum and Rayla’s living quarters. She still lies motionless on the bed.

Ethari stops briefly when he sees her, before cautiously moving to the bed and sitting next to her. “Oh, little one,” He strokes her face, shaking his head and blinking back tears. He takes a moment then looks at Callum and Ibis. “Where is Runaan?” His voice cracks. “I don’t understand-”

Ibis steps back and gestures to the table.

With a gentle squeeze of Rayla’s hand, Ethari gets up from the bed and joins them.

For a brief second, he stares down at the coins in confusion before he realises what he is actually looking at. He gasps, taking a step back.

“What…?” He glances between Ibis and Callum, his hand hovering above the coins. “How…”

“We do not know what magic was used to imprison them.”

“Can… can they see us? Hear us?” Tears have begun to well up in Ethari’s eyes.

Ibis shakes his head. “We do not know.” He sighs. “Amaechi of the Sunfire Elves is already on her way here. She is a researcher of Dark Magic. She may be able to assist.”

~~~~~

Callum tries to hide his mood. He knows logically that they must do everything in their power to free Rayla’s parents and Runaan but he cannot help but fume at how all the attention seems to be focused on this now.

Or how his conversation with Amaechi went...

He’s grateful that at least Ethari has taken charge of caring for the coins. Not that there’s a danger of losing them or anything but someone needs to be the one who has the responsibility for them.

Callum sighs as he tests the temperature of the porridge he is making. They don’t have time for this. It’s been days since she’s been... trapped. He doesn’t know how to ensure she’s fed and hydrated. He hopes this attempt is successful.

He turns to find Lujanne observing him.

“Oh, evening.” He forces a small smile.

“Callum.” She frowns at him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He tries to push past her.

“You should know better than to try and fool a Moon Mage.” She smiles wryly at him.

He snorts. “True.” He sighs. He’s not really in the mood for talking and it’s not like he knows Lujanne particularly well but he’s starting to lose his mind talking to Rayla and not hearing her voice in return. “It's just... Amaechi was supposed to be here to help Rayla. I feel like we’re losing focus.”

Lujanne frowns. “Has she been to see Rayla yet?”

He swallows past the lump in his throat. That conversation had not gone how he liked. “She... she agrees with Ibis.” He blinks back tears. “Some Soulfang based spell... but, she’s never seen anything like it. I just... I think it’s too soon to give up.”

The older woman tilts her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Callum feels his body start to shake. He looks away. “She thinks we should... we should just let her go.” He puts the glass and bowl down heavily on the counter and wipes his face with his hands.

Lujanne steps forward and wraps her arms around him. Callum initially resists but he’s so tired. He drops his head on her shoulder and takes deep shuddering breaths. He allows her to comfort him for a few minutes, then steps back, wiping his tears with the back of a hand.

“I’m sorry.” He avoids eye contact.

Lujanne shakes her head sadly. “It's all right.”

He sighs, looking at the roof. “I don’t know what to do... I know what... I’ve seen a Soulfang drain something but... I can’t accept she’s-.” He screws his eyes shut. “I’m not ready.”

“Callum, I’m sure you know well enough how Moonshadow elves feel about the nature of reality. How we are seeing Rayla right now may have little bearing on what she is experiencing.” She gives his arm a squeeze. “We do not believe in the firm lines between Life and Death the way Sunfire elves do.”

Callum feels himself begin to shake. He has had nothing but his own stubborn gut feelings to keep him going but to hear someone else articulate their hopes is like a beacon in a storm. “You think there’s a chance?”

Lujanne sighs. “I think it is too early to give up hope.”

Callum smiles softly. “Thank you.” He looks over at the food he’s made for Rayla. “I should go. She’s been alone for a while.”

Lujanne smiles, stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Good luck. I hope to see you both soon at the Nexus.” She steps back and raises her eyebrows. “And I expect an invite to the wedding.”

Callum laughs genuinely for the first time since this all happened. “Of course.”

He proceeds down the stairs to the living quarters and into their room.

She has not moved from where he left her lying on the bed. She still stares into space taking deep, slow breaths.

He sets the porridge and water down on the table between their chairs. Gently, he lifts her up and carries her to her chair, propping her up securely.

“Now, I know you’re going to kill me, but I have to move your macramé.” He looks up at her glassy eyes. It was one of his favourite things that the sedentary life at the Spire allowed him to learn about her.

_ “What are you doing?” He flopped down next to her in their favourite spot, a secluded alcove near the top of the Spire. _

_ She looked up from her lap, smiling at him. “You finished early.” She leaned forward to kiss him. _

_ “Ibis and Zubeia wanted to talk to those two Sunfires about joining the Guard.” He indicated the mass of twine in her hands. “Seriously, what is that?” _

_ She held up her work, revealing what he assumed was the beginning of a basket or pouch. “Macramé” She pulled her hands back when he went to touch it. “See with your eyes.” She laughed at his pout. “You’ll make me lose my place.” _

_ “Ok, so now I know what it’s called but what is it?!” He rolled his eyes. _

_ “You don’t have it in the human lands?” She made some complicated movements with the twine. “It’s just a bunch of knots.” She shrugged. “But you can make things with it.” _

_ “What kind of things?” He watched as she went back to work. _

_ She shrugged again. “Baskets, bags, that sort of thing. Decorative items.” _

_ He smiled at her softly. _

_ “What?” She looked up when he didn’t respond, blushing when she found him watching her fondly. _

_ “It’s cute.” _

_ She looked down at her half-made basket, frowning in confusion. _

_ “Not that,” He chuckled, shuffling closer to her. “You. It's cute you have a hobby like that.” _

_ She rolled her eyes, blushing redder. “Pfft, shut up.” _

_ “Warrior assassin to Dragon Guard and secret craft maker.” He poked her gently in the side. _

_ She laughed, nudging him with her foot. “I’m a complicated person, I’ll have you know.” _

_ “Where did you learn it?” He put his book down, study forgotten. _

_ She turned her attention back to her work. “Ethari taught me as a little girl.” She laughed. “He told me knot tying was a super essential skill for an assassin. I was hooked by the time I realised he just said that, so I’d sit still for a while.” _

_ Callum grinned at the image. “Yeah, I can imagine you were a handful as a kid.” _

_ “Well, we can’t all be nerdy bookworms.” She stuck her tongue out at him. _

_ “Yeah, but you love me anyway.” He blushed as he slipped his hands around her waist, tickling her. _

_ “Stop! I’ll lose my place!” She tried to shuffle away from him. _

_ “Ah, I can finally get revenge for when I got stuck in my wings and you tickled me relentlessly.” He teased her, running his fingers along her side. _

_ “Callum, stop!” She snorted, twisting and turning away from him. _

He stares up at her, cupping her face. “I’m sure you’ll forgive me.” He grins at her. “You always do.”

He pulls his chair around in front of hers and puts the porridge on his lap. “I miss evenings together.” He sighs as he stirs the bowl. “I know you’re internally rolling your eyes and thinking I’m a dumb human but I love sitting here together, you doing you weird knot stuff and me reading.” He glances at the mass of white thread lying under the table. “And I’m sure Soren’s baby is going to love the... whatever it is you’re making.”

It was some swing device for soothing babies. She had tried to describe it and failed to draw it before electing to just make it and show him when it was finished. She insisted every Moonshadow elf baby had one and their parents swore by them.

Something about watching her make a gift for a baby had made his chest swell more than usual as he watched her work.

“Here you go.” He holds the porridge before her mouth, hoping she would respond but she simply stares ahead. He sighs, he needs to get her to eat. “Come on Rayla, can you open your mouth?”

His heart skips a beat when her lips part slightly.

“Rayla?!” He whispers. He takes her hand. “Rayla, squeeze my hand.” He gasps when her fingers tighten slightly around his own.

The bowl smashes to the ground as he jumps to his feet. He scoops her up in his arms and takes off running.

“IBIS!!! AMAECHI!!!” He doesn’t care who hears him as he races through the halls. She’s responding! She’s still in there.

He bursts into the library, Rayla cradled in his arms. “She squeezed my hand.” He pants, striding over to them. “I asked her to and she squeezed my hand!” He can feel himself on the verge of hysterical laughter. He sits next to Ibis, Rayla on his lap. “Rayla, Rayla, squeeze my hand.”

She does and he looks up at the two beaming. “See!”

Ibis and Amaechi exchange a look.

Ibis takes a deep breath. “Callum-”

He is interrupted by the arrival of Ethari and Lujanne.

Callum turns to them, giddy. “She can hear us! She’s responding. She’s getting better!” Even he can hear how frantic he sounds.

The two Moonshadow elves exchange looks, Ethari elated, Lujanne apprehensive.

Her adoptive father rushes forward and takes Rayla’s hand as Callum offers it to him.

“Rayla, my love. Can you hear me?” He kneels in front of her, searching her face.

“Rayla, can you squeeze Ethari's hand?” Callum looks into her glassy eyes.

Ethari starts laughing, tears in his eyes. “She  _ can _ hear us!” He looks at Callum. “She squeezed my fingers!” He begins laughing, as he brushes some of the hair back from Rayla's face.

“I’m sorry.” Amaechi interrupts. “This... is not necessarily good.”

Callum frowns at her. “What are you talking about?” He looks at Ibis. “She can hear us. How is that bad?”

Ibis sighs, glancing at Amaechi. “Callum, I’m not sure how familiar you are with Soul Fangs-”

“You know we’ve been through the Midnight Desert.” Callum cannot keep the contempt from his voice.

Ibis takes a deep breath. “Yes. And you saw your Moonstrider bitten.”

“Yes, it became a husk and ran off.” His voice is clipped.

Amaechi speaks next. “But you’ve never seen a Soulfang attack a sentient creature.”

Callum frowns at her.

“It is different for sentient beings.” She glances at Rayla and her face softens a little. “Callum, the body goes into shock. There are days where a husk cannot move. They cannot drink or eat. The lucky ones die at this stage... the unlucky ones... live on but it cannot be described as living. They will follow basic commands but... their essence, their soul. It has been consumed.” She touches his shoulder. “Callum, it would be a kindness to let her go.”

He pushes her hand away, sneering. “No!” His throat is closed and his voice quiet. “No, I don’t accept that.”

Ibis moves closer to him. “Callum, we predicted this would happen. That it was the natural progression of her condition.”

“No.” Callum puts his arms around Rayla and scoops her up. “You’re wrong.”

“Callum-”

He hears Ibis call after him but he hurries to the door.

“This often happens with family of victims of Soulfangs. I understand it will take time for you to accept-” Amaechi follows him closely, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” He turns and glares at her, his voice eerily quiet.

He looks back at the various assembled elves, then turns on heel and makes his way back to their room.

He slams the door using his hip, struggling to keep his breathing under control. Shakily, he makes his way to the bed, sitting down heavily.

He cradles Rayla in his lap, gently pushing the hair back from her face.

“Rayla,” He searches her face. “Rayla, can you look at me?”

Her eyes move to his face but... they are so expressionless.

He swallows heavily. “Can... can you squeeze my hand?”

She squeezes his hand once, her eyes still gazing lifelessly in his direction.

“Can you smile, Rayla?”

Her lips turn up in a mockery of a smile.

Callum takes a shaky breath, tears pricking his eyes.

They can’t be right.

They can’t be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you... em... I'm not sure 'enjoyed' is the right word...
> 
> Constructive criticism as always, is welcome.


	5. Precious Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibis manages to free the Coined Elves but how will Rayla's parents react to their daughter's present condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to get this chapter out much quicker than the previous. This actually only really half of what I had intended for the next chapter. Alas, it was growing to be quite a monster and so I had to cut it in half.

Callum is reading to Rayla. They are both stretched out on their bed, her quiet and unresponsive, him absent-mindedly stroking her hair and horns.

She always found that so soothing. She would snuggle into him as he read by flickering candle light late into the night, falling asleep as he gently caressed her.

He’s fluent in Elven now but in the beginning Rayla had acquired her old children’s books from Ethari for him to read. She had done it as more of a joke, but he had found himself interested in the myths and legends of Xadia and he enjoyed reading them, even if they were a little childish.

He reads out loud to her constantly, hoping the sound of his voice triggers something in her, but he is tired of spell books and incantations tonight.

Simple children stories are a welcome relief for a brief period.

“Where is she?”

He doesn’t recognise the voice initially. He frowns, the accent is similar to Rayla’s own. He closes the book and gently lays Rayla down before standing up.

“Where is my daughter?! Where is Rayla?”

His excellent memory supplies him with the name Tiadrin and he realises it is Rayla’s mother.

The ritual was successful…?

He knew Amaechi and Ibis had been working non-stop on freeing the coined elves. He was aware that they thought they were close to a break through but he had not imagined it would be this quick.

He was still furious this was their main focus and not helping Rayla.

Though, Amaechi had repeatedly made it clear she thought Rayla was beyond help.

He feels a rush of adrenaline. If they had managed to free those three, there _must_ be hope for Rayla…

There must be...

He doesn’t have time to dwell on these thoughts as the door to their room is forced open and a woman staggers inside.

“Rayla?!” She looks around frantically.

Callum recognises her immediately. There is so much of Rayla in her features and expression.

Or her in Rayla.

Regardless, it is jarring and he feels his stomach lurch. 

Ronac, one of the young Skywing apprentices’ rushes in after her, followed by another Moonshadow elf Callum recognises as Rayla’s father, Lain.

“I’m sorry, Callum.” Ronac holds his hands up. “Once they learned she was here-”

Tiadrin glares at him and he withers under her intense gaze. “You will not keep me from my own daughter!” She looks around and gasps when she sees Rayla on the bed. After one shaky step, she stumbles to her knees, clearly weak and unsteady after all her time imprisoned. Undeterred, she begins crawling toward Rayla.

Callum walks to her and bends down. “Here.” He offers her his hand.

She looks at it and starts, clearly confused at his five fingers. Her eyes snap to his face, his small rounded ears. A mop of dark hair, devoid of horns. “What…?” Her voice is a shocked whisper. She glares back at Ronac. “What is this… _human_ doin’ with her?”

Ronac looks between Tiadrin and Callum. He is helping Lain stagger towards the bed. The young Skywing elf simply gapes and cannot respond.

“A lot has happened since you were imprisoned.” Callum grits his teeth and pushes his anger aside. “Do you want to see your daughter or not?”

Tiadrin glares at him but takes his offered hand.

He hoists her up, throwing her arm around his shoulder and together they stumble to the bed.

A strangled sob escapes her throat as Callum helps her settle near Rayla’s head. Her hand shakes as she reaches out to touch the young elf. She caresses Rayla’s face as silent tears run down her face.

After a few seconds, she looks around the room and seems to note the mixture of male and female items.

The mess of macramé on the table in the corner.

Callum’s old red scarf with the gold Katolian embroidery.

Her eyes wander over the drawings and sketches they have used to decorate their living space.

Drawings of Rayla, Ezran, Zym and Bait.

Of Soren and Rayla sparing.

Rayla and Ibis having tea.

Rayla, Amaya and Janai in Lux Aurea.

The various family drawings Callum has done every year for the past five years, each one with additional members of their found family.

Her attention snaps back to Callum and she looks him up and down. “Who are you?” She accuses. “Why is there a human here? Why would the Dragon Queen permit it?”

There’s so much to explain. Five eventful years.

He settles for answering her first question. “I’m…” He hesitates. He’s not sure how to describe himself. Boyfriend (a term that doesn’t even really exist in the Elven lexicon) seems too… casual to describe their relationship. He decides to use the term he’s hoping would be accurate in a couple of weeks regardless.

Would have been accurate if not for...

“I’m Rayla’s Intended.”

Tiadrin is momentarily stunned speechless. She looks at Lain, now slumped beside her on the bed.

“Impossible.” She whispers.

Callum doesn’t bother arguing with her. She can believe him or not. 

This… is a distraction he doesn’t need. He _needs_ to concentrate on Rayla. On getting her better.

Through all the commotion Rayla’s hand has been pushed up onto her stomach at an uncomfortable looking angle. He takes her fingers gently and goes to move her hand.

“Don’t you _touch_ her!” Tiadrin hisses.

“Tiadrin.”

Callum is shocked to hear Lain’s soft voice.

He has reached out to his wife, grasping her wrist where she has moved to push Callum away.

“Are you sayin’ you accept this?!” She snarls at her husband.

He shakes his head. “Ethari said it’s been five years…”

“What difference does that make?” She looks at Callum with disgust. “A human?” She looks back at Lain. “She cannot be in her right mind.”

“Tiadrin, stop.”

Callum looks up to find Ethari in the doorway.

Lain pushes himself up, clearly still weak and disorientated. “Ethari… how is Runaan? His arm?”

Ethari takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head.

Tiadrin gives him a brief moment. “Did you know about… this?” She gestures to Callum.

“Tiadrin, the world has changed so much since-”

“So you _knew_?!”

He moves forward. “Tiadrin, please-”

She’s shaking her head, her hand covering her mouth. “How…?”

Ethari kneels on the floor before her. “Tiadrin, Callum has saved Rayla’s life countless times. And she his. They have been together for five years now.”

She takes a shuddering breath, tears glistening in her eyes.

Ethari takes her hands. “They found the Egg of the Dragon Prince. They brought Azymondias back here to Xadia. Together, they defended the Spire against a demon army.” Ethari smiles at Callum before looking back to Tiadrin. “He gave up everything to be with Rayla. He’s a Prince in Katolis.”

“A prince?” She whispers, looking at Callum with furrowed brow before a look of recognition crosses her face. “Harrow's son?” She sneers. “The one who killed Avizandum?”

Ethari frowns. “Tiadrin-"

“And you let him touch her?” Her voice is low. Clipped.

“Rayla can make her own decisions about who she wants to be with.” Callum has had enough.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about my own daughter!” Tiadrin snarls at him.

“Your daughter who you abandoned to be on the Dragon Guard?” Callum is sick of this interruption. Of how his relationship with Rayla is being dismissed.

Scorned.

“It is an honour to serve on the Dragon Guard!” Tiadrin tries to push herself up taller but she’s clearly still weak. “I wouldn’t expect a human to understand.”

Callum rolls his eyes. “Ah yes, Moonshadow honour. The same “honour” that refuses to lift the Ghosting spell on your daughter.”

“What is he talkin’ about, Ethari?” Lain interjects.

Ethari sighs. “Perhaps now isn’t the time-"

“They Ghosted her?!” Tiadrin looks horrified.

“They Ghosted all of you.” Callum sneers. “They lifted _your_ Ghosting when they found out you didn’t run and abandon your post, but they still refuse to lift Rayla's Ghosting. She is banished from the Silvergrove.”

“Is what he’s sayin’ true?” Lain reaches for his wife as he leans closer to Ethari.

Ethari takes a deep breath, getting to his feet. “Yes.” He glances at Callum. “There was...” He sighs. “There was so much confusion after the Dragon King's death. The Egg was missin’, presumed destroyed. There were... rumours all of the Dragon Guard fled. Of members seen along the borders...The Elders... clearly made an ill-advised decision.”

“And Rayla?” Tiadrin shuffles closer. “What about her? Why would they Ghost her?”

Ethari looks at Callum, clearly weary.

“Because they think she abandoned her mission.” Callum answers. “She bound herself to killing my father and brother. When she discovered the Dragon Prince lived she decided bringing him home was more important than anything else.” He looks back at Rayla, still lying motionless on the bed. “She pleaded with Runaan to join her but...” Callum swallows, still unable to speak easily about what happened that night. “When all the other elves’ flowers sank, but hers remained floating they thought she ran like...”

“Like they thought we did?” Tiadrin whispers, her hand over her mouth.

“Yes.” Ethari speaks quietly.

Tiadrin looks back at her daughter and then at Callum before she stares at the floor.

Callum sees her begin to shake, her breath coming in short gasps and he feels some of the anger drain from his body.

He cannot imagine what they are going through right now.

What they experienced in the coins.

Years of torture only to emerge in a world forever changed.

One where their only daughter was cursed, and maybe dying.

Already dead, according to some.

Ethari squats down before Tiadrin once again. “You need to go back to Ibis and Amaechi, Tiadrin. They need to check for after affects.”

She sniffs, closing her eyes. “I won’t leave Rayla.”

Ethari glances at Callum.

“I’ll bring her.” Callum offers.

Tiadrin looks towards him but cannot meet his eyes.

“Ibis wanted to see her today anyway.” Callum gets up and walks to Rayla’s side of the bed, scooping her up gently.

“Come on, Tiadrin.” Ethari offers her his hand. She allows him to help her to her feet. She tries to walk independently but she stumbles to her knees once more and Ethari slips a hand around her waist as he lifts her up again.

Lain readily accepts Ronac's offer of assistance.

Callum shifts Rayla in his arms and leads the way out of the room.

~~~~

Callum thinks it is the small things he misses the most.

They are sitting in an alcove of the mess hall eating breakfast. No-one else ever really sits here. Very early on it became known as ‘their’ alcove and people learned quickly to avoid it, lest they be subjected to their sniggering, personal jokes and occasional lovesick moments that no-one ever wants to intrude upon.

Since Rayla’s accident most people avoid this side of the mess hall entirely.

He sighs into the awkward silence of the mess. It used to be such a vibrant place. Over the years the permanent residents of the Storm Spire had grown to know each other well.

While they were not all lifelong friends, they understood each other’s moods and temperaments. There was a strange sort of companionship among the motley crew. Elves of every Acranum lived in relative harmony.

Even with their strange human companion.

Since the slaying of the new Dragon Guard things have been so much quieter.

More tense.

It truly _is_ the small things, though, he muses as he butters her toasted bread. As always, he is careful to ensure the bread is not warm enough to melt all of the butter.

They’ve had many debates around her preference for only _slightly_ melted butter over the years.

She insists overly melted butter ruins the ‘toastiness’ of the bread. It took him many attempts to learn the exact way she took her toast, which never seemed like something he would ever have to consider about anyone before.

Learning these strange quirks was all part and parcel of living with someone, he supposes.

He sighs as he cuts the bread up into bite sized pieces, the only _slightly_ melted butter greasy on his fingers. She would be happy with the state of ‘meltiness’ today.

“Rayla.” He speaks softly. Some of the new Dragon Guard are sitting at the far end of the hall.

They are new arrived since Claudia killed the rest.

Before all of... this, there had been talk of retiring the Dragon Guard completely. It was the only reason Rayla would consider leaving herself.

Zym was old enough to defend himself now. And there were no more threats from Viren or Claudia now they had been slain.

But Aarovos was still out there, and so the call had gone out.

The new guard seemed unsure how to treat him. They seemed to fall into two distinct camps, each viewing him differently. Some with pity. Some with scorn. He knows the majority think Rayla is a lost cause and he should… let her go but he can’t.

“Here you go, Rayla.” He lifts a small piece of bread to her. “Open your mouth, please.” She obeys without moving her downcast eyes. He pushes the bread into her mouth. “Chew.”

He looks at his own toast, butter fully melted into the bread.

He has lost his appetite.

Again.

Both of their clothes hang too loose lately.

He watches her methodically chew the bread and moves to hold her hand. “You can swallow now.”

Again, she follows his command.

“Are you thirsty?” He lifts the glass to her mouth. “Drink.”

Once more, she does as told.

He misses their breakfasts here together. Sipping peppermint tea to wake them up for their morning activities. Or camomile for her on the days where she is coming off night guard duty.

The way she always gets honey on her fingers and mindlessly licks them clean.

Sometimes not so mindlessly.

Sometimes deliberately, a seductive glint in her eye, her eyebrows raised as she grins at him.

How he always struggles to concentrate on those days.

How they will often skip dinner entirely and spend the entire evening in their room.

He misses her crossing him in the hallways as they go about their duties.

That one particular smile of hers, reserved only for him.

He misses the way she caresses the hair behind his ear as she passes him while he’s sitting in his chair, reading.

How she would curly up in her own chair after a long day, making her little baskets or wall hangings.

He pulls the glass back from her mouth and sets it on the table, retrieving a napkin to delicately wipe her lips.

As he goes to sit back down, he realises there is someone standing behind him.

He looks back, not in the mood for gawkers.

It is Tiadrin.

She looks better than when he last saw her with Ibis and Amaechi.

She was so weak then. Disorientated and confused.

Angry.

The passage of such a vast amount of time since her imprisonment was clearly too much.

Ibis had given her a draught to help her to relax. To sleep.

In the days after the Battle of the Storm Spire, he and Rayla were no stranger to that particular draught.

Physically, at least, Tiadrin seems much recovered.

Now, she is dressed in typical Moonshadow colours and is standing independently.

She stares at Rayla, her brow furrowed, before she looks at him.

Callum eyes her wearily but doesn’t speak.

“May I…” Her voice breaks and she pauses to compose herself. “May I help you?”

Callum doesn’t trust his own voice, opting only to nod.

She takes the seat on the other side of Rayla, gently running her fingers along her daughter’s arm.

Callum is surprised to hear her snort as she surveys the table. She blinks back tears.

“Still doesn’t like melted butter, I see.” Tiadrin wipes her eyes.

Callum finds himself relaxing a little. “This is a lifelong thing?” He pushes the bread closer to her.

Tiadrin nods, selecting a small piece. “Oh yes. We had many toddler tantrums over this.” She holds the bread up to Rayla, who merely sits still, as always.

“You…” Callum sighs. “You have to be very specific.”

She glances at him, confused.

“Rayla, open your mouth.” Callum speaks softly.

She resolutely stares into space as she parts her lips.

Tiadrin offers her the bread.

“Rayla, can you chew please?”

Tiadrin pulls her hand back and Callum sees her begin to shake.

He hears someone approach and looks up to find Lain watching them, a distressed look on his handsome face.

“Ok, swallow.”

Rayla does as commanded and Tiadrin stifles a sob.

“I can’t.” She gets up and stumbles once before using the table to push herself to her feet.

She rushes past Lain and hurries out of the mess hall.

Her husband gives Rayla and Callum a desperate look before he follows after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this brief up-date. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon... ish. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Best-Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their disastrous first meeting, Lain tries to get to know this strange human caring for his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this one out. As you can see, this chapter is over half as long as the fic to date so I hope I can be forgiven. 
> 
> Once again, some racy parts ahead. (i.e. "sandwiches"...)
> 
> Remember, the characters have been aged up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Callum speaks gently to Rayla as they climb the steps together. He has an arm around her waist and his other holding her by the elbow.

True to what Amaechi said, Rayla can follow basic instructions, but asking someone to walk or to climb steps does not assist them in avoiding uneven ground or keeping their balance on loose rocks.

Still, he is happy Rayla can at least get some exercise and that she can go outside more easily. He thinks she would like that. She’s never been too fond of being cooped up for long indoors.

They reach the top of the Spire and stand together looking down at the vast plain below them.

The day is very different from the one when they both plunged over the edge.

First her.

Then him…

Today the sky is clear, with only hints of cloud far away on the horizon. The height was dizzying at first, but he has grown used to it over the years. These days, he even struggles to remember that he used to have a fear of heights.

He looks over at her. She is staring down at the vast open space before them. He could almost convince himself she was just tired, zoning out.

He squeezes her hand.

She doesn’t squeeze his back.

He sighs, looking back out over the landscape.

There is a rustle behind them, and he drops her hand so he can stand between her and whomever is coming.

Lain is slowly making his way up the steps. He looks winded and Callum wonders how long it will take them to recover from their time in the coins.

If they will ever fully recover.

Lain looks up and catches Callum watching him. “Ah, here you are.” His accent is much thicker than Rayla’s. He smiles, looking a little nervous.

“Do you want to see Rayla?” Callum steps to her side, his hand on her back.

“Eh, no.” Lain looks at his daughter fondly. Sadly. “Well, I was hopin’ to find the both of you.”

“Oh.” Callum frowns. He’d never considered having to deal with any of Rayla’s numerous parents besides Ethari, with whom he has a relatively close relationship. “Em, ok.” He looks around. This probably isn’t the best place for a chat. “Do you want to sit some place?”

Lain nods, looking weary. “Yes, I think so.”

Callum asks Rayla to walk with him and they approach her father. “There’s a sheltered alcove at the base of these steps…?” Callum offers.

Lain’s expression softens a little. “I believe I may know the one you mean.”

Callum can’t help but smile softly. Her parents lived here for years. They must have had their own secret spots too.

Again, Callum asks Rayla to walk, his hand on her elbow for support. He is not surprised when Lain falls in step with them, instinctively taking her other arm.

It seems Lain knows the exact alcove Callum intended as he turns without question at the path there.

Together, they guide Rayla to the sheltered spot, Lain stepping back to allow Callum to help her sit. Though it is a mild day, the alcove is currently in shade and Callum takes a moment to ensure she is warm enough. He checks the rock at her back to ensure it is not too uneven, then helps her lean back.

Satisfied she is comfortable; he shuffles back a little to sit next to her, then looks over at Lain.

He’s surprised by the look on the older elf’s face. He’s smiling at them softly, his eyes a little glassy. He starts to find Callum looking at him, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes as he glances out over the plain.

“So…” Lain sighs, eyes drifting away briefly before looking back to Callum. “I’m sorry for what happened in… in your room.” He looks at Rayla, a pained expression on his face. “It was all a lot to take in.” He reaches out and takes her hand. “I’m still tryin’ to figure out everythin’ that happened, has happened since we-” His voice cracks and he takes a moment. “Tiadrin has always been a bit quicker off the mark. She put everythin’ together a little faster than me.” He sighs. “But she shouldn’t have said the things she did. She wanted to come find you herself but… she’s not in any fit state to see Rayla right now and I assumed you’d be together.” He takes a breath. “Ibis has given her something to calm her down.”

Callum nods. Anger at what Rayla’s mother said still boils in his stomach and he’s afraid of what he’ll say if he speaks.

“It was… a shock.” Lain looks at Callum, his eyes drifting to his ears and head then back to his eyes. “You’re only the second human we’ve ever seen up close.” He smiles wryly. “And the first one did not make a good impression.”

“No.” Callum snorts. “I wasn’t a particular fan of him either.”

“Well, I heard that somehow both of you killed him at different times so that is something.”

Callum chuckles darkly. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

Lain sighs again, his eyes going to Rayla’s face as he moves to cup her cheek. “She’s grown up so beautiful.”

Callum smiles sadly at her. “Yes. She has.”

Lain looks over at him, taking Rayla’s hand again. “If you don’t mind… how on earth did you ever meet?”

Callum snorts, shaking his head at the memory. “Em, she was trying to kill me.”

Lain tilts his head in interest. “Oh?”

“She was part of Runaan’s assassin team sent to kill my father and brother.” He pushes the thoughts of Harrow and Runaan from his mind. He doesn’t have the energy to think about that right now. “I was walking through the castle and I thought I heard my brother. I turned and…” He shrugs. “She was behind me, swords out.”

“Ah.” Lain chuckles. “And you found Azymondias’ egg somehow?”

“Yes.” Callum smiles fondly at the memories. It seems a lifetime ago that he was lying prone on the floor with Rayla’s sword at his throat. “Well, my brother found it. Rayla abandoned her mission without hesitation to bring him back. To try for peace.”

“And they Ghosted her for it.” Lain shakes his head, stroking Rayla’s hand. He is silent for a few moments. “Ethari said you’re responsible for gettin’ the truth of what happened out. He said before that everyone thought we had run away, abandoned our post.”

Callum considers for a moment. “I did that for Rayla.” He pauses, thinking of how to phrase what he is going to say next. “She carried a lot of guilt around about what happened. She thought she had to… atone for what you did… what people thought you did.”

“And the other elves… they won’t lift her Ghosting?” He looks confused and angry. “I don’t understand.”

Callum’s face hardens. “I don’t either.”

_He ran into her just as she was about to enter the mess hall. Though he is getting stealthier, she still turned upon hearing his soft footsteps, a beautiful smile gracing her face once she registered it was him approaching._

_Before she could speak, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, his lips immediately on hers. She giggled into the kiss, her own hands coming up to clutch at his forearms._

_She pulled back quickly grinning, shaking her head at him. “Bit of a thoroughfare for this, don’t you think?”_

_“Better here than inside.” He moved to kiss her again, but she ducked away from him, laughing._

_“Better our room after dinner, maybe?” She tugged on his hand._

_He raised his eyebrows, making a play for her waist again. “Oh well, I guess in that case, I can be persuaded.”_

_She rolled her eyes good naturedly at him and batted his hand away, turning to enter the noisy room._

_“Honestly, it’s bad enough they made me undo the Ghosting, but being subordinate to her? She shouldn’t even be allowed on the Guard.”_

_“Baen, that’s enough-”_

_Callum collided with Rayla’s back as she stopped dead, just inside the door._

_A group of the younger members of the new Dragon Guard were assembled at one of the tables. It had been slow going but they were almost up to a full complement after eleven months._

_The one who spoke first is Baen, Rayla’s Moonshadow counterpart on the Guard. He looked up at Nooni, the Earthblood elf who spoke to him before glancing up at Rayla and Callum. He flushed at the sight of them, but set his chin haughtily._

_Callum could see Rayla’s breathing hitch. Noted the slight trembling in her fingers. Her eyes darted around the assembled elves before she took a deep breath and moved to walk to their usual alcove._

_Baen sneered at her as she retreated, making Callum’s blood boil._

_“Rayla.” He whispered, catching up to her._

_“It’s fine, Callum.” She spoke in a hushed tone, blinking rapidly._

_“No, it’s not fine.” He spoke loud enough for the other elves to hear. “He owes you an apology”_

_“Callum, leave it.” She tried to move away._

_“What did you say?” Baen got to his feet, while the other elves eyed them all wearily._

_“You heard me.” Callum turned to face the taller man. “Apologise.”_

_“She should apologise to **me** for forcing me to **look** at her after what she’s done.” Baen tried to move around the table, as Nooni got to her feet and attempted to calm him down. _

_Callum laughed humourlessly. “What **she’s** done?!” He shook his head. “Bring back the Dragon Prince? Avert a war?”_

_“Callum.” Rayla pulled at his hand. “Leave it.”_

_Baen turned up his nose. “You should listen to her, human. You couldn’t possibly understand.”_

_Callum yanked his hand from Rayla’s grasp, advancing. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I have no idea what she could possibly have done that negates bring Zym home. You undid her parent’s Ghosting.”_

_“Because they were **honourable**.” Baen pushed Nooni aside. “They didn’t abandon their duties like **she** did. She let Runaan and the others die.”_

_Callum scoffed. “They let themselves die! They could have called off the assassination and brought the egg back with us, but they chose a suicide mission.”_

_Baen shook his head, his lip snarled in disgust. “Mission? Wasn’t it her mission to kill **you** … and now she lets you into her bed.” He spat on the floor before Rayla. “You’re a disgrace.”_

_Callum didn’t have time to think. Before he could contemplate his actions, he had crossed the small distance between them, drawn his hand back and punched Baen hard in the jaw. He didn’t give the elf time to recover before he was upon him again. He managed one more, less effective punch, before Baen recovered from the shock and drew his own hand back. He clocked Callum in the side of the head and almost immediately blood filled Callum’s vision._

_“Stop!” Nooni and the other elves made a grab for Baen, while Rayla grabbed Callum._

_“Enough!” Ibis boomed, standing suddenly in the doorway. “What is the meaning of this?”_

_Resting on the floor, Callum held a sleeve to his eyebrow in an attempt to stem the steady flow of blood. Rayla crouched next to him, looking as shocked as Ibis._

_A few feet away, Baen was nursing a busted lip._

_When no-one responded, Ibis advanced into the suddenly silent room. “I think that’s enough dinner for everyone tonight.”_

_Rayla helped Callum to his feet. They were silent as they made their way downstairs._

_She opened the bedroom door for him, sighing. “Sit.” She instructed._

_He sighed, sitting on his chair, his sleeve now thoroughly soaked in blood._

_She came out of the bathroom with their medical supplies, dragging her chair around to sit before him. He pulled his hand away as she raised a bandage to his eyebrow. He watched her intently as she surveyed the damage._

_She was resolutely avoiding eye contact._

_“Rayla…?” He reached out and touched her leg._

_“It doesn’t look too bad. I don’t think you’ll need stitches.” She looked down briefly, holding the bandage against his wound. Sighing, she glanced up at him. “You should have left it, Callum.”_

_“He shouldn’t talk about you like that, Rayla.” He was still furious. He had suspected the other Moonshadow elf wasn’t happy with his partner, but he did not know Baen had that level of contempt for her. “How dare he spit at you.”_

_“I know most of the other elves have been pretty nice to you, but you knew when you elected to stay in Xadia this might happen.” She pulled back the bandage to inspect the wound. “A lot of elves still don’t trust humans. And they don’t look fondly on elves in relationships with humans.” She smiled sadly at him._

_“He was implying something sordid is going on.” Callum flushed._

_Rayla smiled lopsidedly. “In his defence, we **do** share a room.”_

_“Yeah, well...” He sighed._

_“Moonshadow elves can have a pretty traditional view on things.” She flushed as well. “A lot of them wouldn’t be impressed with two unmarried **elves** sharing a room so...”_

_“He should just mind his own business. Nothing is even going on.”_

_“Oh nothing, eh?” She grinned at him, a little of her playfulness returning._

_Callum wrinkled his nose in thought “Well… not nothing… but not what he’s implying!”_

_“Hmm...” She pulled back the bandage one last time, satisfied the bleeding had stopped. “It’s our way.” She responded quietly._

_“Your way is ridiculous!”_

_“Callum.” She cautioned. This was not a new conversation. It had been a particular sore point for him since he heard the Ghosting of Rayla’s parents was removed. What was the point in removing a banishment on dead people? He felt it was an even worse insult._

_“After everything you’ve done, how dare they treat you like this!”_

_She refused to look at him. “Baen is right. You don’t understand.”_

_He reached up to squeeze her fingers as they held the bandage to his eye. “I don’t **want** to understand.”_

_She looked at him, thoroughly confused._

_“Rayla, I don’t want to understand how anyone could treat you like this after everything you’ve done. You made the right choice. You sacrificed everything for this peace.” He took her hand away from his brow. “I don’t want to understand how continuing to punish you could ever be the honourable thing.”_

_She looked at him as her eyes glistened with tears. “It’s ok, Callum. I don’t care what he thinks.” She pulled a hand back to wipe her cheeks. “As long as I have you… and Ethari and Ezran.” She sniffed. “It’s ok.”_

_He took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. “You’ll always have me.” He smiled at her, his heart breaking at how, despite her words to the contrary, her people’s rejection was eating her up inside. “Have us…” He pressed his forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. “And Bait. Can’t forget about Bait.”_

_She snorted, rolling her eyes, a happy glint sneaking through._

_“Can’t forget, Bait.” He reminded her, kissing her again._

Callum frowns, reaching out to touch her leg. ‘I’ve lived in Xadia for five years now, but I won’t pretend to understand Moonshadow culture.” He takes a deep breath. “It is very different from Katolian.”

Lain considers this for a moment. “And yet… you’re…” He looks at his daughter, studying her face. “You’re getting married.”

Callum sighs, electing to admit the truth. “Well, that was the plan. I hadn’t exactly got around to asking.”

Lain smiles at him softly. “Oh?”

“We… my apprenticeship has just finished and Zubeia was slowly retiring the guard now Zym is older.” Callum looks at Rayla, wondering how much she can hear and understand. “We were planning on travelling around Xadia and Katolis. I was hoping to ask her at the Solstice Festival when we passed through the Moon Nexus.”

Lain nods in understanding. “And you think she will say yes?”

Callum looks at him confused and a little insulted. “I… I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think… I mean, I hope so.”

Lain shakes his head, chuckling a little. “Sorry. I didn’t mean...” He glances at Rayla, smiling. “It took three times for Tiadrin to finally say yes.”

Callum looks at him incredulous. “And you kept asking?” He immediately blushes. “Sorry, eh…”

Lain laughs, rolling his eyes. “I did say she was a bit sharper than me, didn’t I?” He smiles softly, looking out over the vast plains of Xadia. “She had always dreamed of being a member of the Dragon Guard. Marriage and a family… it didn’t really fit in with those plans.”

Callum glances at Rayla. “Yes, I think I can imagine.”

_“What are you doing back here?”_

_It’s not the greeting he had expected, and he was momentarily angry at her before he saw the fear and worry behind her eyes. “We heard Eques Mafic was coming to challenge Zym. We’re here to help.”_

_He and Ibis were told the rumour in Lux Aurea while there catching up with Queen Janai and Amaya. Most information they received from the Pentarchy was relatively candid, but Callum rarely missed an opportunity to catch up with his aunt and really hear what was happening._

_They had been interrupted while having a casual lunch with the news a ‘young’ Earth Dragon had fancied himself a contender for king._

_Earth Dragons were notoriously hardy but rarely came to the surface. Eques Mafic had apparently seen his chance to disrupt the dragon monarchy. Zym was still young and Zubeia not yet recovered. He had seen his opening._

_Rayla sighed, glancing at Baen. “I’ll just be a minute.”_

_The other Moonshadow elf rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn’t object._

_She led Callum down the hall from where she and Baen had been stationed at the entrance to the antechamber. “Callum, you don’t need to be here. You’re not even a member of the Dragon Guard.” She turned to face him. “Ibis didn’t come.”_

_Callum took a deep breath, pushing his anger down. “Ibis is outside with Nooni and Jadea.” He stepped closer to her and took her hand. “Did you really think I’d just stay in Lux Aurea while there was an Earth Dragon on his way here, determined to kill Zym?”_

_She sighed, shaking her head. “You shouldn’t be putting your life on the line like this. You didn’t swear the oath.”_

_Callum snorted. “I’m not doing it just for Zym. Rayla, I want to help you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t here.”_

_Her expression softened and she stepped closer to him, her arms sliding around his back. “Yeah, exactly. Which is precisely why I don’t want you here.”_

_He pulled her close against him, sighing. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’d come.” He leans back to look at her. “I love you. I couldn’t let you face this alone.”_

_She rolled her eyes. “I’m hardly alone. There is the whole rest of the Dragon Guard, you know?”_

_Callum snorted. “What, Baen?”_

_“He might be a racist jerk, but he’s sworn to protect Zym.” She sighed._

_“Yeah, exactly.” Callum frowned. “Zym. Not you.”_

_“Callum,” She cautioned._

_“Rayla, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek._

_“You’re an idiot.” She sighed, shaking her head, a small smile on her lips. “Don’t do anything stupid.”_

_“Same to you.” He smiled, cupping her cheek. “I love you.”_

_She stepped forward and kissed him. “I love you too.”_

_\---_

_Callum picked himself up, his ears ringing. He attempted to get to his feet, stumbling to his knees once before he regained his balance._

_He looked around for the Earth Dragon, his stomach dropping when he noticed the door to the antechamber burst open._

**_Rayla!_ **

_He rushed forward, his heart racing. Blood running cold, he skidded to a halt at the top of the steps. Eques Mafic was advancing on Rayla and Baen._

_Zym cowered behind them, sheltered between Zubeia’s legs._

_The Earth Dragon hissed and launched forward; his teeth bared._

_Baen seemed frozen in place as the Arch Dragon’s mouth shot towards him._

_Callum watched, unable to help as Rayla looked between the other Moonshadow elf and the Dragon before she launched herself at Baen, pushing him savagely out of the way._

_Callum forced his legs to obey as Rayla somehow managed to slip through the dragon’s jaws, his teeth slicing through the tail of her tunic as it billowed behind her._

_Baen skidded to a stop, crashing against the wall of the antechamber but Rayla was already back on her feet. Swords in hand, she attempted to get between the menacing dragon and Zym once again._

_Before she could, Zym seemed to bristle in anger. He let out a yelp, and extended his wings fully, as electricity and a dazzling rainbow light sparked and danced around him._

_Callum could feel the energy from the Sky Primal. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He had never felt power like this before and it momentarily took his breath away._

_Zym launched his attack at Eques Mafic, roaring as he did so._

_The great, hulking dragon screamed in agony, flailing around as the lightning arced across his body._

_Rayla backflipped to avoid his tail, landing gracefully next to Baen._

_Eques Mafic roared one last time, a huge deafening noise that forced human and elf alike to cover their ears, then he crashed to the ground and stopped moving._

_Rayla looked over at Zym, panting harshly. She gave the young dragon a small nod of approval where he cowered between his mother’s legs, he too in awe of his power._

_Rayla glanced down at Baen. The other Moonshadow elf was clutching his ribs and despite their years long bad blood she kneeled down to tend to him._

_And suddenly, Eques Mafic was up again. He struggled to his feet, injured and furious._

_Callum inhaled sharply. Zym and Zubeia were reacting too slowly._

_He looked over at Rayla and saw her unsheathe her swords once more._

_Her eyes darted between the Earth Dragon and the Sky Dragons and he saw her steel herself._

_Just before she launched forward, she glanced towards the stairs and they made eye contact._

_It was like the top of the Storm Spire all over again._

_He saw the realisation wash over her face, the moment of clarity. She smiled at him softly for a brief moment and then she was on her feet, dashing toward the space between the dragons._

_“RAYLA!” Callum screamed out, knowing it would make no difference. He raced down the steps as she came between Eques and Zym._

_The great stone dragon roared and opened his jaws as Rayla raised her blades._

_And then Callum could see nothing._

_He heard Rayla scream in anger and determination, but he couldn’t see her with the dragon’s body between them._

_Eques Mafic roared in fury and Callum had to jump back as once again he began flailing around._

_And suddenly he slumped forward and did not move again._

_Callum raced around his body, his heart pounding. “Rayla?! Rayla?!” He skidded to a stop at the dragon’s head, his breath catching at the sight of her between his jaws. “Rayla!”_

_There was so much blood. Her twin swords were buried in the dragon’s eyes, her knuckles still white with the force of her grip._

_Callum felt his breath catch before he rushed forward. He felt sick, part of him not wanting to see the extent of her injuries. He fell to his knees by the great dragon’s jaws, his fingers shaking as he reached for her._

_“Callum.” She smiled at him, her breath coming in shaky pants._

_“It’s ok. Don’t move.” He crawled forward, reaching out to touch her hand, still tightly gripping her sword._

_Baen limped over to them, his face pale as his eyes swept over Rayla and the dragon._

_“Get help.” Callum glanced back at him, struggling to keep the panic from his voice. “Now!”_

_Baen looked at Rayla one last time then rushed out of the antechamber._

_Callum glanced up at Zubeia, he’s eyes falling on Zym momentarily. Now roughly the size of a cart horse, the young Dragon was still dwarfed by his mother. Rainbow light still sparked and danced across his rough skin._

_Callum looked at Rayla and then Zubeia, shaking his head very slightly, hoping desperately Rayla wouldn’t see._

_Zubeia seemed to read his unspoken words… Take Zym. Don’t let him see Rayla like this._

_“Callum, it’s ok. I’m fine.” Rayla let go of her swords, dropping her hands to the dead dragon’s face._

_“Rayla, don’t move.” Callum grabbed her fingers._

_“Seriously, Callum.” She smiled at him. “I’m ok.” She glanced down. “This isn’t my blood.”_

_Callum shook his head as she continued to push herself free. “Don’t. Just wait for Ibis.”_

_Rayla ignored him, managing to push enough on Eques Mafic’s jaws to slip free. “See, I’m fine.”_

_“Rayla, don’t-” Callum’s stomach lurched at the sight of her. She was soaked in blood._

_“I’m ok. See.” She took his hand and brought it to her stomach as she lifted her armour as much as it permitted. True to her words, her skin was unbroken. He could already see red marks that would blossom into bruises, but her skin wasn’t punctured. Her armour had saved her._

_He ghosted his fingers across the small expanse of skin, a strangled laugh escaping his throat. He was lost for words, merely shuffling forward on his knees to embrace her._

_They held each other in silence for a few moments before the noise of others arriving disturbed them. Callum looked up the steps to find Baen and Ibis rushing toward them._

_Ibis stopped in his tracks when he saw Rayla utterly drenched in blood._

_“I’m ok.” Rayla spoke first. “It’s not my blood. Callum’s hurt though.”_

_Callum started, confused. He wasn’t hurt._

_But then he noticed his hair was wet. He put a hand to the back of his head and was surprised when it came away wet with blood._

_Ibis looked him over. “It will likely need stitches.”_

_“Is everyone else...” Rayla could not finish._

**_Alive._ **

_“No-one is seriously injured.” Ibis paused. “That I can tell. Callum, come let us tend to your wound.” Ibis offered Callum his hand. “Rayla, I would like to ensure you do not have internal injuries.”_

_Callum allowed the older Skywing elf to pull him up, then helped Rayla to her feet._

_Hand in hand they followed Ibis and Baen to the infirmary._

_\---_

_Callum hurried down the stairs to their room. Ibis had checked Rayla over first, clearly concerned she did indeed have internal injuries. Once satisfied she was relatively unharmed, he had allowed her to go to her room to clean up._

_Tending to the other injured parties had taken longer than Callum anticipated and as his head wound was only superficial, he was the last to be treated._

_His legs were still dusty from the battle, but he had managed to clean up his head and torso so that Ibis could stitch his scalp._

_He was physically aching from the desire to see Rayla, to ensure she was indeed unharmed._

_He burst through the door of their room, glancing around to find her curled up in her chair, busy with her macramé._

_Immediately, she dropped it and got to her feet._

_She had clearly bathed and changed since the battle, clad in a cotton nightgown._

_The contrast to when he last saw her dressed in armour and utterly saturated in dragon blood was jarring._

_They rushed to meet in the middle of the room, embracing momentarily before Rayla pulled back to crush her lips against his._

_He kissed her greedily, adrenaline from the earlier events still coursing through his veins. She responded in kind, her fingers clutching at his borrowed tunic as she pushed him in the direction of their bed. She pulled at his shirt as he stumbled backwards and landed on his rear on the blankets. No time was allowed for recovery as she pulled the offending garment over his head, tossing it away mindlessly. She straddled his lap as she kissed him again._

_His hands slid up her pale thighs, kneading and caressing the toned muscle. Fingers slipped up and under her simple nightgown, as she whimpered into his mouth._

_“Rayla!” he gasped breathlessly as his hands caressed up her rear, finding her without underwear._

_She chuckled at him, leaning back so she could grasp her nightie. Deftly, she lifted the garment over her head and tossed it away._

_Callum’s pupils dilated as he took in her naked form, his hands slipping up to caress her waist. She leaned forward, crushing her lips against his as she urged him back._

_He followed her lead, shuffling until he was lying on his back. Her fingers clumsily fumbled with the ties of his pants, managing to open them after a brief struggle. She slid a hand up his taut stomach, her other pushing his loose pants down his legs. Hastily, she used her feet to help push his pants down his legs, Callum assisting without taking his lips off hers._

_Both naked, he reached between her legs, his excitement growing._

_She gasped into his ear, gripping his wrist and pushing his hand away. He leaned back to gaze at her, a confused look on his face._

_“Not that.” She breathed, rising up to kiss him again as she hooked a leg around his back and pulled him on top of her._

_He groaned loudly as she arched her hips._

_“Rayla?” It took all his restraint to lean back from her. He searched her eyes. This was uncharted territory. They had been together over four years now but have always used hands and mouths to satisfy. There have been a few other times where they got carried away but one of them has always had the presence of mind to pull back._

_It appeared it was his turn this time._

_She didn’t say anything as she arched against him again, her eyes defiantly on his._

_He hissed, his own eyes falling closed briefly. “Rayla, you’ll have to stop that.” He grinned at her, his breath coming in unsteady pants._

_“No.” She pulled his mouth to hers with a hand in his hair, careful to avoid his wound. “Callum, I want you.” She whispered into his ear, arching again._

_He chuckled, nipping her neck and chest as he tried to travel down her body._

_She pulled him back up, her lips at his ear again. “I want you... I want you inside me.”_

_He gasped loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against him. “Rayla, I...”_

_“You want it too, don’t you?” She rocked against him gently, nibbling on his ear._

_He trembled above her. Of course he wanted to. He’s wanted to for a long time, but they have managed to have restraint before._

_“What are we waiting for?” She breathed. “We both almost died today. Next time...” She put her hands on his face and kissed him softly. “I love you, Callum. I want to be with you like this.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_She laughed, cupping his face. “Yes, dummy.”_

_He watched her face intently as he entered her, pulling back when she grimaced slightly. “I’m sorry.”_

_She clutched at him. “It’s ok. I just... I need a moment.”_

_He dropped his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking the delicate skin along her jugular._

_She sighed, exposing more of her neck to him as she relaxed a little. She slid a hand down his back and silently urged him forward again, but he pulled back, chuckling at her unimpressed whimper._

_He continued his attentions to her neck, thrilling as she arched against him. He slipped one hand up her chest and neck, slowly and deliberately tracing the shell of her pointed ear._

_Rayla gasped loudly beneath him._

_He never failed to be surprised at how sensitive her ears were._

_“Callum” She gasped, her breath coming in unsteady pants. “Callum, please.”_

_He grinned against her neck but gave into her pleading._

_He kissed her on the lips as he placed himself at the juncture of her thighs again. He pushed into her, moaning softly into her mouth. She was warm and wet and impossibly tight around him. He searched her face for discomfort but found only lust._

_Eyes on hers, he began to move, slowly at first, intending on savouring every sensation but it was too much, she is too much, and eventually he cannot help but thrust rapidly._

_“Rayla... Rayla...” He mumbled incoherently into her neck._

_She shifted, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting back against him. She gasped at the new angle, grinding herself against his pelvis._

_But the sensation was overwhelming and before he could ask her to stop or slow down, he was peaking. He moaned loudly, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her tight against him._

_“Fuck!” He groaned, thrusting harshly. He gasped in the afterglow, kissing her clumsily. “Shit, Rayla, I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s ok.” She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his face._

_He shook his head, nuzzling her neck. “I’m sorry. You just felt… it felt… so good. I’m sorry.” He leaned back. “You didn’t…?”_

_She smiled happily at him, kissing him gently. “Callum, it’s ok. I just wanted… to be with you.” She kissed him deeply. “I don’t mind.”_

_“I’m sorry.” He shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers._

_She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. “Stop it, dummy.” She arched against him. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”_

_Callum chuckled, dropping his mouth to her neck. “I think I can manage that.”_

_They held each other, basking in this new closeness._

_Rayla ghosted her fingers along his back, sighing contentedly. “It was… ok?”_

_Callum snorted, propping himself up on an elbow to look at her. “Yeah, it was ok.” He leaned forward to kiss her. “Better than ok. Amazing.”_

_She smiled lazily at him. “Seems silly we waited so long.”_

_He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Don’t Moonshadow elves usually wait until, you know, marriage before…?”_

_She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Moonshadow elves typically wait for marriage before they do most of the things we’ve been doing for the past four years.”_

_“Your culture is so weird.” He rolled his eyes, laughing. “Fifteen-year-old assassins are a-ok but no hanky panky in the adoraburr meadow unless you’ve been down the aisle.”_

_Rayla quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well, aren’t you lucky you met a freak of a Moonshadow elf, or these would have been a pretty frustrating four years for you.”_

_Callum grinned at her, but the mirth didn’t quite reach his eyes._

_Rayla clearly knew him well. She studied him for a moment before speaking. “Uh oh… someone’s brooding.”_

_Callum smiled at her, reaching out to stroke her arm._

_“Callum.” She frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”_

_He sighed. “Nothing’s wrong… I just… do you ever think about the future? The next four years?”_

_Rayla furrowed her brow, looking away briefly. “Not really. I’ve never really been a long-term planner.”_

_He took a deep breath. “Do you… how long do you think you’ll be on the guard for?” Rayla avoided eye contact. “My apprenticeship will be finished in a year…” He trailed off._

_What will happen then?_

_Rayla sighed, taking a deep breath. “It’s not up to me, Callum. I’m on the guard as long as Zym needs me.”_

_Callum thought back to the attack Zym had launched earlier. The young dragon was certainly becoming a force to be reckoned with._

_“Well, say… next year… say Zym was strong enough then?” He searched her face as she continued to stare at the other side of the room._

_“What do you want to do?” She didn’t look at him_

_Callum reached out to touch her face, causing her to glance over at him. “I just want to be with you.”_

_Rayla smiled at him. A sad smile. “What do you want **eventually**?” She continued when a confused look washed over his face. “Do you… do you want a family? Children?”_

_Callum felt his heart race. He hadn’t really thought about that. That seemed more long term than what they had been discussing but once she voiced it, he realised, yes, he did. He did want children._

_Children with her._

_A family. A life._

_“Someday.” He answered softly. He was surprised to see tears glisten in her eyes briefly before she looked away. “Do you… do you not want children?”_

_She took a shaky breath. “I haven’t really thought about it. I suppose...? I think most people do.” She looked back in his direction, but her eyes still didn’t meet his. “Callum, you must know… It’s almost… Humans and elves can rarely have children together.”_

_Callum bit his lip. He did know this. From before he even met her, in fact. This piece of knowledge had been stored away in the back of his mind for a long time now. A painful fact he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. “Well, we’ve overcome worse odds.” He tried to lighten the mood._

_Rayla sighed, finally meeting his eyes. “I would never-” She swallowed. “The Storm Spire isn’t the place for children, and I would never want to leave my kids to be brought up by someone else...”_

_The unspoken sentiment hung in the air._

**_Like I was._ **

_She took a deep breath. “Callum, Sky Dragons can live thousands of years. We might not even live to see Zym grow strong enough to be without a Dragon Guard.”_

_Callum sat up, frowning at her. “What are you saying?”_

_Rayla shrugged. “Is this the life you really want? Here, on the Storm Spire? Forever.”_

_“You don’t even know if-”_

_She sat up to look him in the eye, no care to cover her chest. “You need to face the possibility, Callum.” Her voice broke and she took a shaky breath._

_He reached for her hands. “Rayla, I just want to be with you. I don’t-”_

_“Even if that means living **here** forever? Never having children? A normal life?” She pulled her hands back to wipe her eyes. _

_Callum snorted. “I don’t think we’ll ever have a normal life, Rayla.”_

_She sighed, a slight smile gracing her lips. “I’m serious, Callum. I don’t want you looking back when it’s too late and regret… I don’t want you to resent me.”_

_Callum shuffled forward, taking her in his arms. “I would never resent you, Rayla. You changed my life.” He leaned back to look her in the eyes. “I just want to be with you. That’s all that matters.”_

_She smiled at him, but he could see the doubt, the worry in her eyes. “You say that now-”_

_“I’ll say that forever.” He hugged her close once again._

_She sighed and he could feel the tension in her shoulders._

_This wasn’t resolved._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her neck. “I shouldn’t have said anything. So much has happened today. This isn’t the right time.”_

_Her fingers caressed his back. “There’s no point pretending it’s not an issue. There will never be a good time for this conversation.”_

_Callum leaned back to look her in the eyes. “Tonight?” He cupped her face. “Let’s just pretend it’s not an issue for tonight?”_

_She took a deep breath, shaking her head but he leaned forward and kissed her before she could protest._

_“Please?” He pressed his forehead against hers. “We can talk about it tomorrow if you want but let’s just have tonight.” He kissed her again. “I still have to make earlier up to you.” He grinned at her._

_She snorted and he could tell she wasn’t truly convinced but she smiled at him, nonetheless. “Well, when you put it like that…”_

_\---_

_When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find himself alone. He had reached out for her in his sleepy state, startling out of his doze once he found her side of the bed cold and empty._

_Confused, he sat up and looked around for her._

_Neither of them had duties today._

_Where had she gone?_

_Was she still upset with him?_

_He had got out of bed and was pulling his trousers on when the door opened and she slipped inside, her arms laden with a heavy tray._

_“You’re up?” She sounded a little shocked._

_Callum finished fastening his trousers as she approached. She set her tray down on the table between their chairs and turned to him. “Tea?”_

_“Eh, yeah” He looked at her confused._

_She presented him with a cup of peppermint tea, the fresh aroma helping him wake up fully._

_“Do you want a crumpet?” She gestured to the tray._

_“What’s the butter situation?” He teased._

_She rolled her eyes. “Disgustingly soggy.”_

_Callum grinned, reaching out for her hand. “Is everything ok?”_

_She smiled shyly at him and sat on the bed, clutching her own tea._

_Callum joined her, thoroughly confused. She was being uncharacteristically cryptic._

_She took a sip of her tea before looking to him. “I spoke to Zubeia.”_

_“Oh?” He ignored his own tea, at a complete loss for where this was going._

_She glanced down at her steaming cup and then back up at him. “Can you give me a year?”_

_Callum furrowed his brow. “What?”_

_“You’ve got another year in your apprenticeship anyway, so it seemed to make sense. She thinks a year would be more than enough time. I don’t really understand myself. It’s all Sky arcanum stuff and you know I don’t even understand Moon arcanum stuff properly-” She rambled on, a pink flush in her cheeks._

_“Rayla,” He took her empty hand. “I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”_

_She glanced up at him, biting her lip. “I spoke to Zubeia about retiring from the Dragon Guard.” She shrugged._

_“Are you serious?” Callum leaned forward, spilling some of his tea._

_She grinned at him. “Do you think I would joke about this?”_

_He shook his head. “No, it’s just…” He put his tea on the floor so he could reach for her hand. “I know how much being on the Guard means to you. I don’t want you to give it up for…”_

_Rayla rolled her eyes. “For you?” She looked down at their hands. “Callum,” She sighed. The heart felt speeches were still more his territory. “You changed my life too. I never really thought about the future before because…” She shrugged. “I never really thought I would **have** a future...”_

_He remembered back to when they met, to how little care she seemed to have for her own life then. Always running headfirst into danger._

_“But now…” She continued, blushing. “I guess when I think about it. I want the dumb stuff with you.”_

_He snorted. “Dumb stuff?”_

_She bit her lip, struggling to contain a grin. “You know, lame domestic stuff.”_

_“You’re really selling it.” He laughed softly._

_“You’re the one who brought it up.” She shook her head at him._

_He beamed at her. “So… what do you want to do then?”_

_She laughed at him. “I don’t know! This was your idea!”_

_He considered for a few moments. “I really liked getting to see all that new Xadian stuff with you when we first got here.”_

_She furrowed her brow at him. “What? Four years ago?”_

_“Yeah.” He shuffled a little closer to her. “It was nice getting to explore that stuff with you, even if you pranked me with fart flowers.”_

_She grinned at him._

_“And travelling in Katolis too. I guess, just travelling with you in general. Maybe we could do that for a while?”_

_“Just travel around?” She sounded curious._

_“Yeah, we could finally go to the Solstice Festival at the Moon Nexus. You keep telling me how amazing Moonshadow parties are supposed to be.”_

_“They **are** amazing.” She teased. “We could go see Ezran! And meet Soren’s wife.”_

_Callum laughed at her growing excitement. “So, you want to then? Once my apprenticeship is over and assuming Zym is ready? We’ll just do nothing? Just travel around?”_

_She put her own tea down, sliding forward to slip her arms around him as she leaned forward to kiss him. “Let’s do it.”_

Callum sighs. They had made so many plans in the past year. Rayla, who was never particularly interested in recreational reading had been researching both Xadia and Katolis, doing all she could to ensure she was informed of all the most exciting and interesting places each had to offer.

In the evenings they would combine their efforts, Callum delicately adding detailed annotation to his hand-drawn map.

So many plans… now in limbo.

He glances out over the plane, the Waxing Gibbus Moon hanging low on the horizon. They should already have been on their way to the Nexus by now, not quite at the border but not far from it.

Callum assumed they’d stop in to see Ethari, but they hadn’t discussed it yet. Rayla always loved catching up with her last remaining parent but being in the Silvergrove was still so painful for her.

He wondered how she would take them all suddenly being back. She’d thought her parents and Runaan were dead for almost five years.

“Have you a big list of places you’re going?” Lain offers into the long silence.

“Eh, yeah, pretty big.” Callum forced a smile. “We’ve been working on a map for a while now.”

“Is that your artwork in your room?” Lain queried.

Callum smiled and nodded.

“It looks like you have a lovely life together.” Lain smiles at Rayla and then Callum.

Callum closes his eyes and swallows past the lump in his throat. He reaches out and takes Rayla’s fingers in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. “We did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I like to think it's ever so slightly more upbeat than previous chapters but given the subject matter, that is probably not saying much.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	7. Interpersonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rayla's family freed from the coins, Callum is forced to forge relationships with people long thought dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be an introduction to this section but it just kept growing and so here we are... another chapter cut in two. I hope it doesn't seem to disjointed as a result. I tried to split the chapter in what seemed to be a logical place.

Callum guides Rayla through their bedroom door, gently asking her to walk to her chair and sit. He kneels before her, straightening the nightgown on her thighs.

Maybe tomorrow he’ll dress her in her regular clothing. She’s worn nothing but her nightgowns since… she became ill.

He imagines she would like the normality of her regular clothing.

Getting to his feet, he gently smooths her hair before crouching down to look in her eyes.

He stares into their violet depths, wondering if she knows what is going on… that the world around her is carrying on, while it feels like they are trapped in a tortured limbo.

Because he feels trapped too.

Unable to do anything without her.

Paralysed and incapable of moving past the desperate yearning for things to just go back to how they were.

He runs the back of his fingers along her cheek, shaking his head, before he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

They are interrupted by a light knocking and Callum looks up to find Lain peeking around the open door.

“Come in.” Callum stands up straight.

Lain smiles at him as he steps into the room, Tiadrin following after, her hand clasped in his.

“Callum.” The older elf smiles warmly at him. “I brought those books.” He indicates the bundle of books in his hand. “If ya show me your map, I’ll see if I think you’ve missed anything.”

Callum cannot help but smile, instinctively reaching out to touch Rayla’s shoulder as he moves around the table to the bookshelf behind his chair. “Thank you.” He glances back as he pulls the map from where he recently stored it atop the highest shelf. It is an old tattered thing now, the calf skin soft and worn. He’s been working on it since they settled in the Spire permanently, transcribing it from his old sketchbook.

Lain and Tiadrin approach the table, Tiadrin stalling behind Rayla’s chair. Lain glances back at her, giving her hand a squeeze before he steps forward to join Callum at the table. He places his books next to the map and leans over to peer at it.

“Did ya really draw all of this by hand?” He asks, truly mesmerised.

Callum shrugs. “Yeah.” He wants to ask how else he would have drawn it, but he doesn’t want to appear flippant, and perhaps there’s some magic that elves use for such a task. It never occurred to him to ask.

“Beautiful work.” Lain traces the map with his fingers. “No wonder you and Ethari get on well.”

Callum glances at Tiadrin. She has stepped closer to Rayla and is gently running her fingers through her daughter’s hair. He looks back at Lain. “You don’t mind if I go to the mess and get her something to eat?” They had discussed this before they left the alcove on the Spire, but he wants to ensure Tiadrin is comfortable before he leaves.

Lain stands up straight, glancing back at his wife. “Of course.” He smiles at Callum. “Take as much time as ya want.”

Callum smiles softly. He doesn’t really want to leave Rayla at all, but he supposes it is only fair her parents get to spend time alone with her. Especially after all this time apart. He nods then makes his way to the door.

“Callum.”

He stops, turning.

Tiadrin’s voice is hoarse and quiet. “Thank you.” She is still running her fingers through Rayla’s hair, tears in her eyes.

Callum takes a shaky breath and nods stiffly before turning back to leave.

He expects the kitchen to be empty. The Guard have always taken their meals at predictable times through the day.

Callum is not expecting Runaan to be seated alone in the hall.

He starts upon finding the injured man, briefly considering whether he should leave, but Runaan’s head immediately snaps up as he enters, and Callum thinks it would be wrong for him to turn and go.

They exchange a look before Callum nods, then turns to his task at hand.

“You’re the human from the battlements.”

Callum is surprised to hear Runaan speak. Even more so that he recognises him from those brief few moments five years ago. Perhaps Ethari has reminded him.

He takes a breath before turning to face him.

Runaan looks very different from that night years ago. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he looks so pale. His long hair is pulled back into a loose braid.

One of his sleeves hangs loose.

The binding that had caused Rayla so much pain has taken his arm.

Callum swallows. “I am.”

“Ethari tells me you and Rayla are…” He takes a breath, apparently searching for the right words. “Together.”

“Yes. We are.” Callum raises his chin defiantly. Rayla has told him that Runaan did not hold humans in high esteem.

Runaan swallows, looking away.

“I found them, my heart.” Ethari strides into the kitchen, coming to an abrupt stop once he finds Callum there. “Callum?” He looks between Runaan and the human, his mouth open in shock.

“I’m getting Rayla something to eat.” Callum explains, turning to the stores.

“Of course.” Ethari seems to recover, moving over to Runaan. He smiles at his husband, placing a bowl in front of him. Callum glances at them, snorting in amusement.

Candied moonberries.

Rayla has a fondness for them too.

Callum quickly finishes what he is doing and goes to leave. He can hear Runaan and Ethari whispering. It sounds a little heated. He tries to pretend he doesn’t notice.

“Callum!” Ethari calls out to him.

Callum turns to find Ethari on his feet, a hand resting on Runaan's back.

“Here.” He moves the bowl of candied moonberries closer. “Runaan thinks you should bring some berries to Rayla. She used to love them as a child.”

Callum sighs, his eyes falling to the offered bowl.

He and Rayla don’t talk about Runaan much. There’s too much pain there. Runaan killed his father. There’s no moving past that.

But... Runaan was also like a father to Rayla. He helped raise her. She struggled with the guilt of him dying while thinking she betrayed and disappointed him.

Despite his own feelings towards the man, he knows Rayla still loves him. Misses him.

She would be overjoyed to know he is alive.

Callum sighs, looking up at the two elves. Ethari is watching him, appearing hopeful and eager. Runaan has a measured look on his face. “She still loves them.” Callum smiles at Ethari, then looks at Runaan. “You should bring them to her. She would want to see you.”

Runaan holds his gaze for a brief moment, then looks away.

Callum looks at Ethari, who merely shakes his head, his face resigned.

When he re-enters their bedroom, Lain is sitting at the table consulting his books while Tiadrin is standing behind Rayla. As he moves closer, he sees her mother has worked her hair into intricate braids.

She glances up at him as he approaches. “I used to bribe her to let me do her hair.” She smiles a little sadly.

“Rayla does have the most low-key hair of any elf I’ve met.” Callum cannot help but chuckle.

Tiadrin appears confused by his words and he almost explains what he realises is human vernacular, but ultimately she seems to discern his meaning, smiling ruefully. “We Xadians are fond of our hair.”

“I see ya don’t have Skellig Island on your map?” Lain looks up from him, his finger on the coast.

“I think we all know why that is, dear.” Tiadrin combs Rayla’s loose hair before she begins to work on another braid.

“Ya don’t think she still has that water thing?” Lain scoffs. “She’s what? Twenty-one?”

“Twenty, my heart. It’s not yet July, remember?” Tiadrin corrects him, her eyes not leaving Rayla’s head. She glances a little shyly at Callum. “Perhaps Callum can enlighten us.”

Lain looks at him and Callum cannot help but snort. “She still has the water thing.”

Lain rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. “She’s missin’ out.”

“Ya didn’t think she’d just outgrow that, did ya?” Tiadrin teases.

“Aye, but sure I hoped she might.” Lain goes back to his books. “Well, she’s your problem now, Callum.” He teases.

Callum chuckles, happy the earlier tension has eased somewhat. He can still tell things aren’t quite right but it’s much better than the open hostility of before. He sets the plate on the table in front of Rayla.

Before he can figure out how best to feed her, there is a gentle knocking on the door. They all look up to find Ethari peering inside.

“Ethari.” Lain smiles happily.

“It’s both of us actually.” Ethari opens the door a little wider and ushers Runaan inside. “Do you mind if we see Rayla?”

Callum can feel Tiadrin and Lain’s eyes on him. He assumes they know his particular history with Runaan.

Callum smiles at Ethari, stepping back to give them space with her. “Of course not.”

“We brought her candied moonberries.” Runaan speaks stiffly, indicating the bowl in his remaining hand.

Ethari guides Runaan to Rayla, a steady hand on his back.

The once proud elf looks broken. He approaches her slowly, cautiously.

Lain gets up from his seat and offers it to Runaan. He takes it without a word. He places the bowl on the table then pulls the chair around one handed to peer at Rayla.

Tiadrin looks at Ethari, her face concerned.

“Rayla.” Runaan says softly, reaching out to her but not touching her. “Dear child…” He shakes his head, his eyes on the floor. “Look how far you’ve come.” He gazes at her. “Ethari tells me you are on the Dragon Guard now. I think you are much better suited to that than… your previous profession.”

He sighs, his breath shaky. “I… was wrong. Back in Katolis. I should have listened to you. I should have abandoned our mission and taken the Dragon Prince home, like you urged me to.” He finally takes her hand, shaking his head. “But… you didn’t need me. You were strong enough to do the right thing and I was too foolish to see that.”

He brings her fingers to his face, kisses the back of her hand. “You stopped the war. I... am very proud of you.” He sighs. “And I will not rest until they lift your Ghosting.” His face hardens.

Callum starts at this, glancing from Runaan to Ethari.

He is not encouraged by the look on Ethari’s face.

“Come, my love.” Ethari puts a hand on Runaan’s shoulder. “You need your rest.”

There is another knock at the door and Ibis’ head appears. “Pardon the intrusion,” He looks to Callum. “King Ezran has just arrived.”

Callum sighs happily.

He had not enjoyed writing the letter to Ezran. He loves Rayla like a sister. Was looking forward to her officially taking up that title. But Callum had to tell him what was happening.

And if he is honest, he needs his little brother right now.

“Thanks Ibis.” Callum turns to Rayla’s family. “Do you mind if I go up to him?”

“Of course not.” Lain smiles warmly. “We’ll watch over her.”

Callum cannot help but glance at Runaan. He doesn’t want Ezran to see the man who killed their father.

Runaan seems to sense this and gets to his feet. He looks at Rayla one last time as he gently places her hand on her lap.

Callum leaves him to his goodbyes.

He races up the stairs and onto the platform near the top of the Spire.

Ezran is speaking with Pyrrah, Soren dutifully at his side.

Callum sighs wearily at the sight of the blond. He had assumed Soren would accompany Ezran, but it doesn’t make seeing him any easier.

He killed his friend’s sister. Essentially killed his father too.

None of them have really spoken of Claudia in years.

After the Battle of the Storm Spire, Soren still held out hope she would see the error of Viren’s ways and leave him, but as time wore on and rumours swirled of what she had become, the subject had been quietly dropped.

Soren is the first to see Callum, on watch as always. He leans into Ezran as he speaks and he and the Sun Dragon both glance in Callum’s direction.

Pyrrah and Soren stay back as Ezran sprints towards Callum and Callum him. They embrace at the door where they first met Ibis and presented the newly found Dragon Prince.

Ezran is taller than Callum now, having experienced a growth spurt the previous spring. He’s taller even than Rayla, horns and all, leaving no room for debate.

Callum stands back to look at him, knowing despite the height difference, he’ll always be his little brother. Ezran is growing into his frame, though he’s still gangly and a little stretched looking. He’s started wearing his hair in locks of late and Callum likes how it makes him look like their father.

“It’s good to see you, Ez.” Callum sighs, a small smile on his face.

“Good to see you too, Callum.” Ezran’s eyes search his face. “How are you holding up?”

Callum looks out over the plain, taking a deep breath. “I’m…” He doesn’t even know how to begin to describe how he is.

Lost.

Lonely.

Desperate.

“I’m ok, I suppose.” He looks at Ezran, who appears wholly unconvinced. “I’m managing.”

Ezran furrows his brow. “Has there been any change?”

Callum frowns, unsure how to describe how Rayla is now. She was utterly catatonic when he wrote to Ezran. He thinks back to Amaechi’s words regarding her current condition.

_“I’m sorry. This... is not necessarily good.”_

The words still sting, and he feels his throat tighten.

Ezran seems to sense his pain and doesn’t push. “Can I see her?”

“Of course.” Callum smiles. “She’d like that.”

Soren elects to stand guard outside. Callum struggles to look at him and he senses the same hesitancy from Soren.

He and Ezran walk slowly down the stairs.

“Ez, there’s something else.”

Ezran looks at him, curious.

“We found… something on Viren.” Callum tries to explain as simply as possible. There is no need for lengthy discussion right now. “He had trapped some elves in a… magical prison. They’re free now.”

“Who?” Ezran asks, clearly confused by Callum’s tone.

“Rayla’s parents.” Callum pauses. “And… Runaan.”

Ezran furrows his brow as he tries to place the name.

“He’s… Ethari’s husband.”

“Rayla’s other father.” Ezran finally understands.

“Yeah.”

“The one who killed Dad.”

Callum stops and nods.

Ezran looks away, his mouth a thin line. “I… I don’t want to see him.”

Callum rests his hand on Ezran’s shoulder. “That’s fine. I’ll go in first and make sure he’s not there.”

Ezran nods but doesn’t speak.

Silently, they proceed to Callum and Rayla’s room. True to his word, Callum slips inside, noting only Lain and Tiadrin are still present. Lain is still at his books but Tiadrin appears to have finished with Rayla’s hair and is helping her eat.

They both glance in his direction as he steps inside. “Do you mind if I bring my brother to see her?” Callum isn’t really asking for permission, it being his room and all, but he thinks it only polite.

“Of course not.” Lain speaks for both of them as he tidies his books. “We’ll leave you to it.”

Callum looks back to the hallway and beckons for Ezran to follow him.

Ezran enters cautiously. Tiadrin and Lain are on their feet, giving him space. Callum thinks he knows them well enough to see they are on edge, though they are trying to appear relaxed.

Ezran looks at them and smiles and Callum thinks he is avoiding looking at Rayla. “Hi.”

Callum sees Tiadrin’s face soften. He thinks there are few people who do not have an instinctual fondness for his soft-hearted brother.

“King Ezran, I assume?” Lain queries.

Ezran smiles wider, waving his hand. “Just Ezran, please.” He finally glances at Rayla. “After all, assuming my brother doesn’t mess it up, we’ll be family soon.” He seems to catch himself, his eyes flashing to Callum. “Oh, em, sorry. Do they-?”

Callum rolls his eyes as Lain chuckles. “Yeah, they know. Rayla doesn’t though so, you know, maybe we could try and keep it a low key.”

Ezran grins at him, before his eyes dart to Rayla. The mirth falls from his face as he turns to face her.

Callum sighs, and wraps his arm around Ezran’s shoulder.

Ezran steels himself and approaches Rayla, still sitting in her chair. He takes Callum’s chair, dragging it noisily to sit in front of her.

“Hey Rayla.” He bends down to look her in the face. “How’s it going?” He searches her eyes and Callum thinks he knows the look. He’s… listening in a way the rest of them cannot.

“Anything?” Callum crouches down beside him. He knows it’s a long shot. Ezran’s… talent seems to only extend to animals but Callum’s willing to entertain almost anything at this point.

Ezran shakes his head sadly as he glances at Callum, then looks back to Rayla. “You need to get better soon, you hear?” He squeezes her hand. “Bait is looking forward to seeing you in Katolis after the Solstice Festival.” Ezran sniffs and wipes his eye. “And you have to meet Soren’s baby. She’s so cute. It’s still weird seeing Soren as a Dad. I need you to help me come up with some good Dad jokes.” He laughs. “And Callum told me you’re making some kind of elf swing thingie for her, so you need to finish it.”

Ezran voice cracks as he breaks down, covering his face with his hands. Callum wraps his arms around him, holding him tight.

\---

Callum ventures out onto the Spire. The sun is setting, and the waning moon has already risen. He carries two glasses and the remains of Tadgh’s whiskey. He knows he needs to speak to Soren, but he thinks some liquid courage will help them both.

He spies the broad blond sitting on an outcrop, eyes unfocused towards the horizon.

Callum takes a deep breath and approaches him.

Soren turns as he walks over, smiling sadly at him. “Hey Callum.” His voice has none of the usual exuberance to it. 

“Hey.” Callum sits on a rock across from him. He shows the bottle to Soren, who raises his eyebrows and nods, taking an offered glass. Callum pours them both a generous measure.

Soren raises his glass in a silent toast and takes a generous swig. A second later he is coughing and spluttering, eyeing the glass wearily. “ _Strong_.” He squeaks, taking a more conservative sip next.

“Earthblood whiskey.” Callum takes a drink himself, a little more used to the heavy, peaty flavour. “It packs a punch.”

Soren inclines his head in silent agreement.

Callum sighs, looking down at his scuffed boots. “How are you holding up?”

Soren scoffs, taking another sip of his drink. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Callum considers this. “This is hardly how either of us wanted things to work out.”

Soren sighs again, his breath shaky. “I…” He pauses, worrying his lip as he gazes into his glass. “I guess I just hoped… someday she’d… see, you know?” He glances at Callum. “I knew Dad was too far gone but I’d hoped Clauds…” He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Callum does not want to tell him what he witnessed during the Historia Viventem spell. How twisted and vindictive Claudia had become. How she seemed to relish torturing Rayla.

How, seeing what she had become and what she was doing to the person he cares about above all others, he still feels no guilt for killing her.

There’s nothing to be gained by revealing that.

Soren looks out to the horizon again, his eyes watery. “But really, she’s been gone for a long time, hasn’t she?” He drains his glass and holds it out to Callum, who quickly obliges him. “I didn’t want to believe any of the reports we’ve had over the years.” He takes a sip. “I should have known back then, at the base of the Spire… she chose him over the right thing to do. Over us.”

They sit in silence.

“How’s Rayla?” Soren looks apologetic, though he clearly has nothing to apologise for.

Callum sighs, thinking of the right words. “I don’t know.” His breath catches and he takes a drink to buy himself time. “No-one has seen anything like this before… I don’t know how to help her.”

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you, right?”

Callum looks up to find Soren smiling at him.

“You figured out all that magic stuff.” He waves a hand in Callum’s direction.

Callum looks down at his drink. He wants to believe that, desperately needs some kind of hope that he can help her but… he feels so out of his depth. He doesn’t even know where to begin. He feels lost, a drift, completely alone without her.

Rayla always had faith in him. She never let him doubt himself. Whether it was climbing amblers or becoming the first known human to connect to a Primal Source.

She must be in there, trusting that he’ll find a way.

He takes another drink, not sure how to respond to Soren.

“When are you going to make an honest woman of her anyway?” Soren’s tone is teasing. This is not the first time they’ve had this conversation. Ever since getting married and settling down himself, Soren has been very vocal on his desire for them to do the same.

Callum laughs, a little sad but happy for the change in subject. “I do have plans in that regard.”

“Good.” Soren leans forward and taps his glass against Callum’s. “It’s about damn time.” He raises his glass and drains it, only coughing slightly this time. He takes a moment to clear his throat. “She keeps telling me Moonshadow parties are epic.”

“Well, they’re practically nocturnal so they tend to go on.” Callum finishes his whiskey.

“I look forward to it.” Soren polishes off his drink.

Callum sighs. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this instalment. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Hopefully I should have the next chapter out a little sooner than this one.
> 
> "My heart" as a term of interment for Moonshadow elves is a random head canon I have due to their Celtic parallels. In the Irish language, there is no word for girlfriend and so your significant other is often referred to as "mo ghrá" (my heart).


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Solstice approaches, Callum is presented with a possible solution... but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we near the end of this supposed oneshot. 
> 
> Trigger warning for allusions to suicide in this chapter.

“Hey Zym!” Ezran beams as the young dragon lifts his head sharply, then launches himself at him. Zym starts at the base of the ante chamber but he is across the floor and up the stairs with shocking speed.

Ezran laughs at Zym nuzzles him, though this time there are no zappy kisses. He has enough control of his power these days.

“Its good to see you too, buddy.”

Callum cannot help but smile at them. He whispers to Rayla to walk down the steps and join them.

Zubeia has finally told Zym what happened to her, to the other members of the Dragon Guard, but he has yet to see her.

They agreed it would be easier with Ezran there. The bond they share is inexplicable, but somehow he and Zubeia knew it would be easier with Ezran there.

The young dragon looks over at him and Rayla as they approach. He wilts against Ezran as he takes in her altered demeanour.

Callum glances up at Zubeia. She is regarding them sadly.

It is strange how close they have all become. The first few months at the Storm Spire were strange for him. He did not know how to feel about Zubeia. She had ordered the assassination of his father and brother… but Harrow had killed her mate.

He had agreed to destroying her son.

There was plenty blame to pass around.

They all had lost people but somehow found each other.

They were stopping the cycle of hate and vengeance.

Zubeia was protective of them in a way he had not expected. More quickly than he could have imagined they had become a sort of family. She had an obvious soft spot for Rayla and as he was her constant companion that affection quickly spread to him too.

Zym looks to Ezran, who lays a protective hand upon his back. He cautiously approaches.

Callum asks Rayla to sit on the steps as Ezran and Zym near.

Zym looks at her, clearly scared.

“It’s ok, Zym.” Callum smiles. “She can’t talk right now but she can hear you.” He believes this to be true, so he doesn’t feel he’s being deceitful. “She misses you.” He looks at her. “Look Rayla, it’s Zym.”

She moves her head in his direction, her lifeless eyes falling upon Zym.

Zym retreats slightly and Callum can understand why. Seeing Rayla’s vacant stare still unnerves him at times.

The young Sky Dragon approaches slowly, glancing back at his mother and then Ezran. He looks up at her, his big blue eyes glassy. He pauses momentarily, then lays his head on her lap, a sad little murmur escaping this throat.

Ezran comes to sit next to him, a warm steady hand on his back. “Just like old times, eh?” Ezran smiles at the other three. “Dream team back together.”

Callum laughs. It’s unfortunate the circumstances that have finally brought them to the same place, but he cannot deny it is nice to have his brother here with him.

The Spire is quieter the past few days. Runaan and Ethari left not long after Ezran arrived. Ethari said something about a Moonshadow healing ritual on the three nights surrounding the Solstice.

Callum cannot help but imagine Runaan's departure was hastened by his and Ezran’s presence.

Soren’s as well, to an extent.

While he is not sorry to see the injured assassin leave, he is sad to say goodbye to Ethari.

The smith mentions Runaan's insistence on getting the Ghost spell lifted. He’s still not optimistic but considering the position Runaan holds in their society it is not beyond the realms of possibility.

Tiadrin and Lain's farewell is sadder. Amaechi and Ibis have also recommended they go to the Solstice ritual. The exact nature of the spell Viren trapped them with is still unknown and no one is sure how secure their connection to this world is. As Moonshadow elves, they understand this better than anyone.

They are also insistent that they will continue researching Rayla's condition, despite not being mages themselves.

Lain was optimistic the Ghost spell will be lifted and voiced his desire that he and Rayla come live in the Silvergrove once that happens.

Callum is still pretty unsure. He knows his place here. He’s comfortable at the Spire.

But he understands Tiadrin and Lain wanting their daughter close by, especially given her current condition.

“Callum tells me you are all over that rainbow spell thing?” Ezran tries to distract Zym, who is beginning to look a little distressed.

Callum snorts. “I didn’t call it a rainbow spell thing.” He grins at Zym and then glances at Zubeia. “We don’t even know what to call it. It’s something new, isn’t it, Zym?”

Zym grins at them, proudly, squawking and gurgling at Ezran who, as usual seems to know exactly what is going on.

They manage to spend a number of hours reminiscing about the good old days travelling through Katolis and Xadia. Callum thinks they could spend many more but when Ezran’s stomach grumbles loudly for the third time, they elect to take a break.

They promise Zym they’ll come back to see him soon as he and Zubeia prepare to go on an afternoon’s fly.

He runs into Amaechi as he is getting them lunch.

“There you are.” She glances around as she approaches.

Callum eyes her wearily. He has seen her in the halls since their confrontation in the library but they have not spoken. 

Something about how she keeps looking over her shoulder has him on edge. Even more than he usually is around the straight talking Sunfire elf. She steps towards him and offers him a scroll.

Callum’s hands are full with the tray of food. She hesitates and places the scroll on some slices of bread.

“What is it?” He asks, confused.

Amaechi looks a little troubled. “Perhaps a solution.”

Callum’s breath catches. “ _What_?” 

Amaechi looks around again. “I must return to Lux Aurea for the Solstice, but you can contact me, if you so desire.”

The longest day of the year holds special meaning for Sunfire elves as well as Moonshadow.

Callum collects himself and rushes back to his room.

Ezran and Soren are there with Rayla. Soren is chatting animatedly about his infant son while Ezran laughs along.

Callum places the tray of food on the table and retrieves the scroll.

“Are you ok, Callum?” Ezran immediately notices his distracted mood.

“Yeah.” Callum answers absent mindedly, not looking at Ezran as he scans the scroll.

His heart races as the words wash over him, their meaning sinking in. A cold sweat beads along his spine.

Ezran moves away from Soren and Rayla to stand next to him. “What is that?”

Callum frowns as he continues to read.

He can see clearly what has to be done to bring her back.

“Callum.” Ezran puts a hand on his arm, concern evident in his voice.

Callum finally looks at him, his breath coming in pants. “Maybe... it might be a... cure.”

“What?!” Soren jumps to his feet, beaming before he notices Callum’s demeanour.

“What’s wrong?” Ezran asks softly.

Callum sits heavily on the bed, running his hand over his face. He takes a moment to collect himself. “It’s dark magic.”

He looks over at Rayla, sitting quietly in her chair.

“That’s still good though, isn’t it?” Soren speaks into the protracted silence. When neither Callum nor Ezran respond he continues. “I know Rayla hates dark magic but if it’s the only cure I’m sure she’d understand.”

Ezran sits next to Callum. “I don’t really understand magic, Callum but... Soren is making sense to me.”

Callum shakes his head looking down. “It involves a sacrifice.” He feels his blood run cold even vocalising it. “A spell to reverse what Amaechi thinks... was done to her… the magical fuel demand... is immense.” He glances at Ezran. “It requires a life. A sentient life.”

His words hang in the air.

“Well... fuck.” Soren collapses into Callum’s chair.

Callum’s heart is racing. He feels dizzy. It’s the first real lead they’ve had. If this spell really did work, he could restore her tonight. Right now.

Ibis bursts into the room, looking frantic. Callum has never seen him so altered. He gets to his feet as Ibis approaches.

“What’s wrong?”

Ibis’ eyes fall on the scroll in his hand. “I beg your pardon, Callum.” He swallows. “Did Amaechi give you that?” He nods at the scroll.

Callum takes a breath. “Yes.”

“Have you read it?” Ibis voice is low and quiet.

Callum glances at Rayla. “I have.”

Ibis sighs, shaking his head.

“You knew about it?” Callum grits his teeth. “For how long?”

“Amaechi came across this… abomination of a spell approximately a week ago as we tried to understand more of the coin spell. I told her not to continue down that avenue, but her curiosity knows no bounds.” Ibis looks angry.

“And you were going to keep it from me?!” Callum spits.

“I knew no good could come from telling you of this spell. The price is too great. I knew it would only serve to torment you.” Ibis shakes his head.

Callum feels conflicted. He understands Ibis' point but he feels like he’s been treated like a child. “Maybe we can use it as a point of reference? Continue researching?”

“Maybe.” Ibis does not sound convinced. “I think you should give me the scroll while we do that.” He puts out his hand. 

Instinctively, Callum pulls it closer against him. “Why?” He sneers. “You think I’m going to kill someone in their sleep?”

Ibis shakes his head, his voice softening. “Of course not, Callum.” He sighs, his eyes darting to Ezran as he speaks slowly and quietly. “I’m afraid you might do yourself a harm to bring her back.”

Callum’s face contorts in misery. Ibis knows him well.

It was the first thought that crossed his mind.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ezran speaks softly. “You know Callum has a perfect memory. He doesn’t need the scroll.” Ezran puts a steadying hand on Callum’s shoulder. “And he wouldn’t do that to Rayla. He wouldn’t leave her alone like that.” Ezran moves around to look him in the eye. “Isn’t that right, Callum?”

When Callum doesn’t respond he continues. “You wouldn’t want Rayla to go through what you’re going through now. Worse. You wouldn’t want her to know you sacrificed yourself to bring her back. You wouldn’t want her to be alone.”

Callum’s breath hitches. He looks at Rayla again, still sitting unmoving in her chair. “I just want her back.”

Ezran looks at Soren and Ibis, who seem to hear his unspoken words and both exit.

Ezran sighs, hugging Callum. Callum hugs him back, his breath coming in hiccupping pants.

Ezran is right, of course. Rayla would be utterly heartbroken to know he gave himself up to dark magic in order to bring her back.

But it doesn’t make the urge much less appealing. She would be conscious of that feeling at least.

How she is now…?

Callum steps back from Ezran and wipes his face before he sits across from Rayla, taking her small hand in his. “Thanks Ez.” He sighs, running his finger along her knuckles.

“You understand his concern though, right?” Ezran leans closer. 

Callum knows he’s not merely asking about Ibis. He wants confirmation himself. “Yes.” He responds quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. He distinctly remembers those endless seconds racing up the steps of the Spire as she tackled Viren, knowing he wouldn’t be fast enough to do anything. The wave of nausea as he looked over the edge, searching for her. Steeling himself before he leapt after her. “I did it once before. I understand your concern.”

“Callum,” Ezran leans forward and places a hand on his leg. “You can’t do it to her.” He looks at Rayla, tears in his own eyes. “She wouldn’t thank you. However you’re feeling now, it would be nothing compare to her knowing you took your own life to help her.”

Callum crumples, dropping his head. “I know.” He whispers.

Ezran moves closer. “But you’re still tempted.”

Callum sighs. “I miss her so much, Ez. If I knew for sure she’s... it’s the not knowing that’s the worst.” He takes a breath to steady himself, glancing at his younger brother. “What if she’s suffering? In pain?”

Ezran pauses, looking miserable. “I don’t know.” He takes Rayla’s other hand. “We'll stay with you tonight. For the Solstice. I know... you had plans.”

“Thanks.” Callum smiles slightly. He knows as King, Ezran has many pressing matters to attend to, but he has been dreading the Solstice.

He had so many hopes for it.

Soren knocks apologetically after about an hour or so.

Callum is weirdly happy to see him. He needs the distraction.

It’s strange, growing up Callum always thought Soren was a bit emotionally dense. Until the apology, he wasn’t sure Soren knew how hurtful the whole step-prince thing was, or how he hated being dismissed and ridiculed for being a smaller teenager.

He eventually caught up.

But in recent years he’s come to realise Soren is pretty good at reading people, their moods. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said hurtful things.

He was misguided. Hurting himself. He lashed out.

He’s spent the years since trying to make up for that.

Right now, he’s clearly trying to distract Callum. To cheer him up.

He’s relaying anecdote after anecdote about his wife, his wedding, his little son.

Callum appreciates that he directs as many comments to Rayla as he does to him and Ezran.

Despite their shaky start, Rayla and Soren have become good friends. They are so similar in many ways. It makes sense once he thinks about it.

Both moral. Willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Dedicated to what is right.

Callum thinks it is good Rayla finally has her family back, but he thinks their found family is pretty good too.

\---

Callum lies awake in this strange slumber party.

It’s odd to see Ezran sleeping without Bait. The little glow toad is much older now, though none of them know the likely life expectancy of his species. Ezran has assured him Bait is being well looked after by Opeli. Apparently, she has a real soft spot for the grumpy guy.

Ezran is sleeping with his hand thrown over his forehead, blankets kicked around his ankles.

Callum glances over at Soren, snoring softly in his chair. They offered him a spare cot but he insisted he would only stay for a chat and then retire to his own room.

He was the first one to fall asleep. Callum would have made some kind of comment about his abilities as a crown guard, but he knows that his own presence is probably the only reason Soren allows himself to relax.

He glances over at Rayla. She is lying next to him on her usual side of the bed, her vacant eyes unfocused on the blankets between them.

He shuffles closer to her, pressing his face against her neck as he slips an arm around her waist.

The light of the Solstice moon seems to make her skin glow.

He had hoped to ask her to marry him tonight.

“Rayla?” He whispers, eyes trained on her face.

She doesn’t react.

He sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his face further against her.

“Can you hear me?” He speaks softly. He holds his breath, still hoping for a reaction. “I’m not good at making big decisions by myself anymore.” He swallows. “I know Ezran is right… I know if I did it, you’d be all alone, sort of like I am now… but at least you’d be better. I think a part of me is ok with you hating me, if you’re yourself to do it.”

He leans back to look her in her glassy eyes. “But I can’t do it to Ezran.” He threads his fingers through her hair. “I’m… we’re all the family he has left.” He presses his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “You understand, right? You understand I can’t leave him alone too.” He presses a kiss against her forehead. “I won’t give up, ok? I promise.”

He smiles at her. “I know my stubborn side annoys you a lot, but sometimes you have to appreciate it, ok?”

He sighs looking down at her.

“I won’t give up, Rayla. I promise.” He kisses her gently. “I’ll never give up on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are... next chapter shall be officially the last, though there will be an epilogue. 
> 
> This one was a bit of a kicker to write, so I hope it was an ok read. 
> 
> I really want to give Callum a hug but I feel like if I ever actually met him, he would want to punch me in the face. (Which I would understand).


	9. Finding Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has given up on a lot of things in his life... horseback riding, sword fighting, archery, but he will never give up on Rayla. On trying to bring her back. 
> 
> But as the Winter Solstice approaches, it is hard to remain hopeful he can save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story comes to a... well, pseduo-close. 
> 
> There will be a short epilogue posted (hopefully) this time next week.

The presence of the scroll hangs over him at all times, like a foul stench he cannot remove. Over the long, lonely months, he has toyed with giving it to Ibis, but that feels like admitting he is weak.

Tempted.

Though… he is.

But he promised Rayla and Ezran he would find a solution without resorting to dark magic. To giving up his own life.

So, he keeps reading.

Tiadrin and Lain send him their research, which seems as promising as anything else. He thinks they are on the right track with Moon magic.

If he can use dark magic to potentially retrieve Rayla’s soul, surely there must be a way to use Primal magic?

Moon magic, being more connected to life and death than other Primal sources, was surely the logical avenue for study.

He’s been trying unsuccessfully to connect to the Moon Arcanum for months now. Every day he spends reading about the Moon Nexus and the ancient rituals performed there, about reality and doorways. The illusions of life and body… of souls. Past, present, future… how they are connected and interwoven.

He needs to learn more about the gateway between realities. How he can spin them together, travel through them.

Seek her out where she might be lost and alone.

He writes to Lujanne often. Questions her endlessly about the nature of the Nexus. The portal she spoke of all those years ago… the world beyond life and death.

Tiadrin and Lain send letters regularly, though they are none the wiser on how to do “mage stuff”, as they refer to it. He can see where Rayla got her disregard for magic from, though it is heartening to see them wholly throw themselves at the subject in an attempt to help her.

But they also write to him about Rayla. To Rayla.

About what she was like growing up. Little snipets of her childhood. How she was the best singer in her class but refused to sing at assemblies. The time she broke her wrist but hide it for two days because Lain had told her not to climb the tree she had fallen out of. How she would send them macramé when they left for the Storm Spire.

He reads out their letters for her, looking carefully to see if she reacts.

Their once shameful betrayal had been a catalyst for her. For both them really.

For everything that had happened in their lives since.

He wonders if hearing from them would ignite something inside her.

But in the end, the resolution is almost mundane.

They’re sitting in their quarters as it nears midnight. The light of the Winter Solstice moon streams in the high windows, casting the cavernous room in a shimmering blue glow. Callum has made sure Rayla's comfortable in her high-backed chair as he continues to research next to her. It’s far later than he normally stays up to read but he knows how much Rayla adores the solstice, so he elects to stay up with her.

He’s taking notes and flipping through dusty tomes when he hears his name.

He starts for a second, closing his eyes tightly.

It sounds like her voice.

He’s heard her whisper his name in his dreams countless times now, a sweet torture he both craves and dreads. He supposes it was only a matter of time before dreams and reality mingle and he hears her phantom calls when he’s awake. 

Maybe he’s going mad.

Many of the residents of the Spire already think he is.

Perhaps it was only a matter of time.

Sighing and shaking his head, he goes back to his book.

“Callum.”

Its louder this time, more distinct.

His heart skips a beat at the gentle lilt with how she used to say his name, her accent a sing-song.

He used to love hearing her say his name.

He’s just hearing things.

He’s truly going mad.

“Callum… please.”

He swallows and slowly looks up at her.

Seeing her blank stare will be heart breaking but he needs to confirm the voice is in his head.

But… she’s looking at him.

Truly, looking _at_ him.

“Rayla?” His voice is barely a whisper.

She responds with a weak smile, her eyes glistening.

He stumbles to his feet, knocking over the table in his haste to get to her. A pot of ink smashes on the hard stone floor.

Falling to his knees before her, he clutches one of her hands in his. His other cups her cheek.

He gasps as she leans into his touch, her fingers curling around his. “Can… can you hear me?”

She smiles again, nodding softly.

He cannot speak.

How…?

“Oh, Rayla… I…” But his voice catches. His breath comes in startled gasps. His body begins to shake violently, and he collapses, his head in her lap. He cannot keep it in anymore and he sobs, clutching her tightly.

She holds him as he falls apart, her hands gently stroking his face and hair.

Eventually, his cries subside but he remains leaning against her a little longer. After months of… nothing he’s exhausted, body and soul, and he just wants to concentrate on her soft hands caressing his face.

“Is this a dream?” He asks eventually, afraid to look up at her. Afraid he’s actually dreaming. Or worse, losing his mind.

He feels her soft snort of amusement rather than hears it, and finally has the courage to sit up and look at her.

She looks utterly exhausted but alive. Present.

No longer the broken soulless husk of recent months.

“How?” He stares at her, pushing her hair back from her face.

She sighs, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm. “I’ve been tryin’… for so long, Callum.” Her eyes glisten and he gently wipes her cheeks as tears spill down her face. “It was like… I was… nothin’.” She sniffs. “I couldn’t see… or feel or… I was all alone…” Her voice breaks.

“Shush.” He get up and holds her against him.

Her grip is weak but she’s holding him back. He feared he’d never feel her hold him again.

“I could hear… your voice… one day. Far away… but I… I could hear you.”

He leans back, smiling past his own tears. “Really?”

She nods. “And you… just kept… talkin’ to me… I… I followed… the sound… of your voice.” She laughs. “And then things… started to get lighter.”

A sudden fit of coughing wracks her body. He holds her as she slumps against him. She’s so weak. He’s never seen her like this before… but it’s ok. She’s ok. She’s back…

“Here.” He offers her a glass of water, but her hands shake and she doesn’t have the strength to lift them to grasp it. He holds it to her mouth and she drinks greedily. Some of the water drips down her chin and he wipes it gently with his sleeve.

She sighs, leaning back in the chair. “Everything was… blurry at first.” She’s short of breath and her sentences come in short bursts. “I could hear you.” A breath. “And feel you. I couldn’t move… but I wasn’t alone anymore.”

“Shush, Rayla.” He’s desperate to hear her voice, doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it, but she’s clearly exhausted and he’s terrified of what will happen if she exerts herself too much.

“Callum.”

He looks into her face. Her pretty face, blank and emotionless for so long… now pale, tired but more beautiful than he can ever remember.

“You never gave up on me.”

He smiles at her. Kisses her softly on the lips, his heart quickening as she gently kisses him back.

“You saved me, Callum.”

\---

Of course, she saved herself. She somehow had the strength of will to refuse to pass beyond. To battle back to the now. A reality they both inhabit.

She wants it just to be them, to do nothing more than touch and hold each other, whisper things held at bay for months on end.

But he insists on seeing Ibis, getting her looked over.

She doesn’t have the strength to walk that far but he’s happy to carry her, to hold her close against him.

It so different carrying her now. She is no longer a dead weight in his arms. She presses her face into his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

“You need a haircut.” She whispers against his skin and Callum shivers.

“Well, I’ve been a bit busy lately.” He breathes against her crown.

Ibis is bleary eyed when he comes to answer the knocking on his door. It takes his sleep addled brain a few moments to realise Callum isn’t simply raving, having finally succumbed to madness.

His eyes move to Rayla's face and she laughs as his mouth drops open in shock.

“How?” He breathes.

They explain as much as they understand of what happened as Ibis looks her over.

He cannot find anything physically wrong with her. He assumes her exhaustion is more metaphysical than due to anything wrong with her body.

Satisfied for now, they leave Ibis to his rest.

Rayla glances up the stairs, the passageway only illuminated by pale moonlight.

“It’s the Solstice?” She seems to lean towards the light, instinctively feeling it’s pull. It’s power.

“Do you want to see?” Callum feels like he will never stop smiling.

“You don’t mind?” She grins back at him.

Callum snorts, chuckling at her. “Of course not.” He shifts her weight as he turns to their room. “It’s pretty cold. We’ll need cloaks.”

He rests her down on the bed while he retrieves their fur lined winter cloaks. He wraps hers around her shoulders, beaming at her as he secures the tie.

She rolls her eyes at him, but her smile is equally as huge.

Callum sighs happily. Her months spent lost don’t seem to have changed her. She is still teasing him, even with looks and expression. Making fun of his more sentimental nature.

Though he knows she is sentimental too. Underneath her sarcasm and quick wit, she’s as sappy as he is, even if she still struggles to express it five years on.

His own cloak on, he lifts her up again and they proceed out onto the Spire.

They settle into their alcove, Callum ensuring she is snug against the winter chill. He wraps an arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder, careful to ensure she doesn’t poke him with her horns.

The night is clear and crisp. The Solstice Moon looms low on the horizon, looking impossibly huge. It bathes the countryside in a silvery-blue light.

Unusually, this Solstice is a full moon and Callum wonders if the combination strengthened Rayla enough to come back to him.

She stares at it, her skin seeming to glow in the soft light, like she is even now absorbing power and strength.

“Over six months...” She sighs.

Callum sighs in tandem, drawing her closer against him. “How much of it were you... aware of?”

She considers. “Not much in the beginning. Not much of what was goin’ on… _here_ anyway. In the beginning it was just… sensations. Weird sounds or flashes of light. Feelin’ pressure or… someone touchin’ my skin.” She sighs but he sees her smile. A happy sigh. “For a long time now, I think I’ve been aware of everything. Or most things.”

Callum snorts. “Uh oh, I hope I wasn’t doing anything weird.”

She laughs and leans back to look at him. “You’re always weird.”

“Hey!” He says in mock offence.

“It’s ok. I love you anyway.” She leans forward to press her lips to his.

“I love you too.” He reaches up to caress her face. “So much.” Breath catching, he squeezes his eyes shut as tears well up once again. He’s not even sure why he’s crying this time.

Joy? Relief? Exhaustion?

A combination of all three?

She gently wipes his tears, kissing the salty tracks, then settles her head against his shoulder once more.

They sit watching the sky, speaking softly.

Rayla’s fingers gently caress his own and Callum basks in the feeling of having her touch him for the first time in what feels like forever.

Callum’s head falls to his chest and he starts in surprise.

Rayla chuckles at him. “Just sleep, Callum.”

“I'm fine.” He resists the urge to yawn.

“You're not fine, you're exhausted.” She shuffles around to look him in the eye. “You’ve been watching over me for months, let me watch over you. You know I won’t be able to sleep with a full Solstice moon.” She grins at him. “I promise I won’t let you roll off the Spire.”

He smiles at her but he looks troubled. “It’s fine. I want to stay awake with you.”

She sighs, her face concerned. “Callum, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” She puts her hands on his face, tilts his chin up to look her in the eye when he ducks his head. “That’s what you’re afraid of... isn’t it?”

He looks away, breath catching.

“It’s ok, Callum.” She speaks softly, her own voice thin and on the verge of breaking. She touches his face gently, using her fingers to smooth the lines from his brow. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” She wipes the tears that spill from his eyes. “I can tell.”

“How?” He whispers, barely even wanting to vocalise his fears.

She sighs softly. “I just... I don’t know... but... I _know_.” She takes a moment. “Remember when I explained my connection to the Moon Arcanum? It’s like that.” She takes a calming breath. “I just... I just know it.”

“If I recall, you explained your connection really badly.” Callum's smile is rueful, and he sighs shakily. He takes a deep breath. “I’ve... missed you for so long. I’m... I just want to stay with you right now.” He presses his forehead against hers, runs his fingers through her hair. “We can sleep in the morning?”

She takes a deep breath, kissing him softly. “Ok.”

They watch the sun slowly rise in the east, it’s soft glow casting long shadows over Xadia.

Rayla yawns, stretching her legs. “Bedtime?” She leans back to look up at Callum, chuckling as he yawns himself.

“Yes please.” He stretches his own shoulders as he gets to his feet. He bends to pick her up but Rayla takes his hand instead and he pulls her to her feet. “You going to be ok?”

“I don’t think I’ll be runnin’ up and down the Spire any time soon, but I think I can walk back to our room.” She slips her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“Don’t push yourself.” Callum slips his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean on him.

They slowly descend into the heart of the Spire. Rayla is unsteady and the going is slow but she is determined to make it to their room under her own power.

The light from the Solstice has clearly done her good.

“You can carry me from here.” She smirks, resting against the door.

Callum rolls his eyes grinning, as he sweeps her off her feet. “We’re here now.”

“Maybe I like you carryin’ me to bed.” She sighs into his neck.

He carries her the short distance to their bed, gently resting her against the headboard.

He removes her cloak and boots before taking care of his own. She is already dressed in her nightgown, but he elects not to bother with his own night clothes. He cannot bare to be apart from her for even that short amount of time.

He shuffles next to her, once again wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

His heart races in his chest as she cuddles into him, her fingers slipping under his shirt and caressing his bare skin. He wraps his arms around her, burying his head in her hair.

“Careful!” She chuckles as his cheek grazes one of her horns.

“I don’t care.” He mumbles into her pale locks.

She snorts. “You might not say that when we finally see everyone and you have a black eye.”

“Do you… know-”

“My parents?” She looks up at him. “Runaan?”

Callum nods at her, smiling. “You were aware that early?” His stomach flips, he spoke openly with them about his plans to propose.

She frowns slightly, pausing. “I… don’t remember much of it but I knew they were there. I thought it was a dream for a while, but you read their letters and spoke about them so…” She grins at him. “Em, how did meetin’ my parents go?”

Callum grimaces, chuckling. “Not well.” It seems strange how far they have come on their own, without Rayla as a buffer. “But I think we’re ok now. Certainly better than when I first met Runaan. I didn’t get arrows shot at me.”

Rayla snorts. “I mean, its not like I got off to a great start with your family either. I remember arrows being shot at me too…”

Callum chuckles, brushing a lock of hair behind her pointed ear. “I guess it’s a good thing we’re both so loveable.”

Rayla grins, rolling her eyes.

He takes a deep breath. This still feels like a dream. She’s pale and weak looking but in essentials, she’s the same. His Rayla. “I can’t believe you’re back.” He closes his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself.

“Me too.” She lays her head on his chest, her fingers reaching to stroke his face. “Even though you were beside me every day, I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.” She doesn’t bother to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Callum bites his lip, nodding, as he runs his fingers through her hair. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Rayla smiles softly at him. “I think I’m ready for that quiet life now.”

Callum snorts, pulling her closer so he can press his forehead against hers. He sighs, looking deeply into her sparkling eyes, now finally, after so very long… looking back into his. “Me too.” He whispers as he captures her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with my through this story. I know I will be paying for therapy bills for some of you but hopefully the conclusion will go some ways to making up for the torture of the previous eight chapters. 
> 
> Sorry if it seemed a tad anticlimactic. When I initially wrote the oneshot that is now the first chapter, I had full intended on leaving things like that, (I'm a sucker for open endings) but I got the image of scene with Callum studying and Rayla trying to talk to him stuck in my head and so I had no choice but to figure out how they got there. 
> 
> I wanted Callum to be researching tirelessly but I knew Rayla would be the one to save her stubborn self. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who kudos'ed and commented. Every single one brought me such joy and I feel like I've made some new fandom buddies through torturing you all. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy the little epilogue next week!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla finally make the trip to the Moon Nexus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are...

He takes a deep breath and approaches their table. Tiadrin and Lain are chatting happily to Ellis, while Rayla appears to be deep in conversation with Lujanne.

She’s been anticipating this since Callum wrote to Lujanne to inform her Rayla had recovered. His note was relatively short; telling her Rayla seemed well recovered (given the circumstance), though she was physically still quite weak and tired easily. Thanks for all her assistance and he’s sure she’ll be happy he won’t be harassing her with endless, bizarre questions from now on.

She replied with a scroll so large he wasn’t sure how the messenger arrow could even fly it.

Followed by another two equally as long.

Rayla had dutifully tried to respond. She was flattered when Callum told her how much Lujanne had been helping him and she had vague impressions of her visit… but she was as clueless as to how she came back as him.

She tried to articulate her feelings and impressions of her time spent in limbo, but it all came out a tangled mess and she eventually wrote to tell Lujanne it would just be easier to discuss in person.

It would appear this is not the case.

Rayla looks bored and Lujanne looks confused.

He places the tray on the table and lifts the bottle of wine for all to see. Receiving affirmative nods from the table, he opens the bottle and pours everyone a glass.

Ellis looks up excitedly, then frowns when Callum presents her with a glass of grape juice.

“Aw, Lujanne lets me have a glass with dinner.” She pouts.

“Well, maybe you have a glass _later_.” Lain winks at Callum.

“Why later?” Rayla asks, clearly trying to escape her intense discussion with Lujanne.

“Eh…” Lain’s mouth drops open and he stares dimly at his daughter.

“Well, as part of the festival obviously.” Tiadrin interjects. Callum sees her body move slightly and Lain makes a little yelp.

Callum assumes she has kicked her husband under the table.

Today has been torture for Callum. Tiadrin warned him Lain was a big softie and her assertion is proving correct. He has almost put his foot in it countless times and Callum is glad Rayla has been so busy with Lujanne or she definitely would have realized something fishy was going on.

He slips into the seat next to Rayla as he takes a large drink of the chilled wine. She raises an eyebrow at him as she bumps him playfully with her elbow.

“Missing when you only had to deal with Ethari?” She whispers good-humoredly. 

Callum smirks at her, struggling not to laugh. “Maybe.”

It is a pleasant evening at the Moon Nexus. Things here have changed so much since their first visit. The buildings and gardens are much the same, but Lujanne has company now. Not long after the end of the war, elves began to move back to the Nexus and work began on restoring it.

The tradition of Solstice Festivals had begun the first year of the restoration. Initially small, they had grown every year and Callum was happy to see he and Ellis were not the only humans present.

The heat of mid-summers day has given way to a balmy evening, perfect for sitting around and chatting with friends and family. Soft music drifts through the air and everywhere people (elves and humans) are coming and going.

“You ok in there?” Rayla shuffles closer to him, slipping her hand into his.

He smiles at her, admiring the way her platinum hair shines in the moonlight. “Yep. Just… happy.”

She rolls her eyes at him, beaming. “Dork.”

He snorts. “You… want to go for a walk?” His heart begins to race.

Rayla shrugs, taking a sip of her wine before getting to her feet. “Sure.”

He finishes his wine, hoping it would help with his nerves and gets up as well.

“Where ya goin’?” Ellis grins at them and Callum isn’t sure if Lain had told her about his plans or if she is just teasing as she often does.

“Just going to stretch our legs.” Callum hopes the slight tremble in his voice isn’t obvious.

He glances at Lain who looks to be almost on the point of tears. Callum sees him jump again before Lain looks over at his wife.

“Ok, well, see you both later.” Tiadrin tries to sound casual but even Callum can tell she is struggling to hide a smile.

He practically drags Rayla away before anything else can happen.

Hand in hand, they stroll through the Nexus, making their way to the caldera lake.

He stands back, watching Rayla as she looks over the edge, her eyes taking in the magnificent reflection of the moon on the waters.

She turns to lean against the caldera edge and narrows her eyes at him. “So…?”

He takes a deep breath and steps forward.

She looks so beautiful in the shimmering moonlight. Her skin, though pale as usual, has regained its healthy glow. Her energy has returned too. It’s almost liked the nightmare of last summer didn’t happen.

Except, he still wakes her during the night to ensure she’s still _there_.

Or she wakes him as he trashes about reliving viewing the spell that started it all… or some imagined nightmare.

She has her nightmares but like the ones she had after the Battle of the Storm Spire, she dreams silently.

All alone.

Like she was for so long.

He hopes with time they will both leave that terror behind, though he imagines it will be like how they felt after the Storm Spire.

Time will give them distance, perspective, but they will never be truly free.

But tonight, is about the future. About making happy memories. Moving forward.

He takes her hand, unsure as to why he’s suddenly so very nervous. Like he told Lain last year, he wouldn’t ask her if he didn’t think she was going to say yes…

Yet, the possibility exists…

And even assuming she does say yes, this is something people will ask about. He doesn’t want to mess it up.

He takes a deep breath. “Rayla, we’ve been through some crazy stuff together-” He glances up at her.

She is making a strange face and it throws him off.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, confused.

“Nothing.” She sniggers. “Go on.”

Callum tries to regain his composure and continue. “Like I was saying… life hasn’t always been easy for us but since meeting you-”

She snorts, then visibly tries to calm herself. “Sorry.” She purses her lips in an attempt to remain poised.

Callum searches her face, confused. She doesn’t look upset, so he doesn’t think she has guessed his intentions and is going to turn him down.

She begins giggling again, looking apologetic.

He sighs. “Who blabbed?”

Rayla sniggers, one hand over her face. “Em, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Anyway, you were saying…?” She looks away but he can see her shoulders shake as she tries to suppress her laughter.

“You clearly know what’s going on here.” Callum begins to laugh himself, some of the tension leaving his body. “So, spill, who let it slip?”

“No, Callum, I have no idea what you want to talk about.” She snorts. “Carry on.”

He shakes his head, smiling as he slips his arms around her waist. “You know, I had a whole speech prepared.” He presses his forehead against hers.

“A speech about what?” She ducks her head as she continues to giggle.

“Ok, I’m going to take this laughing fit as a yes.” He cannot help but beam at her, even though nothing about this is going to plan.

But when have their lives ever gone to plan?

Rayla slips her arms around his neck and smiles at him, seemingly done with the charade. “Of course it’s a yes, dummy.”

Callum sighs and kisses her, relief flooding his body.

She pulls back, laughing. “I still want to hear this speech though. I bet there’s lots in there about how amazing and beautiful and wonderful I am.”

Callum rolls his eyes. “Yes, and I made sure to mention how ‘quite daring’ you are too.”

Rayla chuckles, impressed he still remembers her ‘suggestion’ from their first time at the Nexus.

“Now, you can’t keep secrets from your husband, so tell me who let it slip. It was your Dad wasn’t it? Ethari?” His heart quickens at the word ‘husband’, this whole thing seeming so much more real by saying that word.

She raises her eyebrows. “I’m not your wife yet, excuse me. And neither of them let it slip. But I am going to enjoy telling them what woeful secret keepers you think they are.”

“Oh, so you just figured it out for yourself, did you?” He brushes her hair back from her face.

“Well, you said it yourself, I’m smart.” She winks at him before continuing. “Everyone has been watching us with a stupid doe-eyed look since we got here. Even when we stopped over at the Silvergrove. I know they like you, but not _that_ much.” She bumps his forehead gently with her own.

He rolls his eyes. “That’s a bit of a jump. Maybe they were just happy to see you better.”

Rayla snorts. “Oh, and Lujanne too?”

He grins at her. “Is it that hard to believe people might just like you and are happy to see you recovered?”

“Well, these would all be good points if I wasn’t right.” She grins confidently.

“So, no one even gave you a hint?” He smirks at her. “That’s a little cocky, don’t you think?”

“Oh really?” She leans back a little, looking down her nose at him.

“Yeah…” Callum shrugs, struggling to contain his laughter now.

Rayla bites her lip, narrowing her eyes at him. “Well, if you must know someone _might_ have let it slip.”

He pulls her close, his eyes wide. “I knew it! Who?”

“You.” She raises her eyebrows.

“Me?” He thinks back to his conversations with her while she was sick. He has interrogated her about her growing awareness in an effort to ascertain if she had overheard his plans.

She must have lied to let him save face. While it wasn’t necessary, he appreciates she still let him try and surprise her.

Even if she was woeful at pretending she didn’t know what the surprise was.

She presses her forehead against his, smiling softly. “You remember that habit of sleep talking you have…?”

Callum’s smile drops. “You’re joking.”

“Afraid not, my prince.” She kisses his frowning brow.

“When?” He tries to think of any particular morning where she might have acted differently.

None come to mind.

She shrugs, laughing at his despondent face. “Oh, I don’t know. You kinda mumbled some stuff over the months but honestly it’s been like a running commentary the past few nights.”

Callum hangs his head in mock shame. “I cannot believe it.”

“Doesn’t make this any less exciting.” She bends down to catch his eye.

He shrugs, snorting. “Hmm, I suppose.”

“Now, where’s my ring?” She pokes him in the side.

“How do you know there’s a ring?” He raises an eyebrow at her, but she giggles again. “Oh, I suppose sleepy Callum told you about that too?” He frowns, rolling his eyes.

“’fraid so.” She snorts at him.

He slips his hand into his pocket and retrieves the ring that has been burning a hole there for the past few days. He raises his hand to give it to her, but she steps back.

“Oh no, no! You have to go through with the whole human proposal ceremony.” She crosses her arms, grinning.

He shakes his head at her. “It’s hardly a ceremony.” He rolls his eyes when she continues to look at him expectantly, before dropping to one knee before her. He’s dimly aware of the people milling about. Some have stopped to look at them, the humans looking excited but most of the elves appear confused.

Unable to keep the smile from his face, he takes her hand. “Rayla of the Silvergrove, will you do me the honour of lending me your hand in marriage?” He puts on a dramatic air and it reminds him of their first climb up the Storm Spire.

Asking her about their ‘thing’ seems a lifetime ago…

She beams down at him. “Yeah, go on.”

Callum rolls his eyes as he slips the ring on her finger before getting to his feet. “That was hardly the most eloquent of acceptances.”

She shrugs, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “If you wanted heartfelt speeches, you should have proposed to a princess.”

“Well, you’re going to be a princess now, you know?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ugh… can I take it back?” She mocks.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me now.” He kisses her again, before leaning back to look at her. His fiancée. Or Intended as elves had it. “Want to go put your Dad out of his misery?”

She scrunches up her nose, her fingers threading through his hair. “Na.”

He starts a little. “Oh, are we keeping this a secret?”

She shrugs. “I just thought we could celebrate ourselves tonight and tell them in the morning…?” She grins at him.

Callum snorts. “Oh, well, when you put it like that…” He cannot help but grin back at her.

The past year has certainly been eventful and there were times where he did not think they would get here, but somehow, things seem to have worked out.

They are back together. About to embark on the next chapter of their lives.

“What?” She presses her forehead against his as he gazes at her.

“Nothing.” He pulls her closer. “I’m just happy.”

She rolls her eyes at him as she chuckles. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has been on this journey with me! It seems a long time ago that the idea for chapter one entered my twisted mind as a one shot. 
> 
> I hope it was a satisfying conclusion in the end. 
> 
> I've had a few people ask if there is going to be sequel but alas, I think I shall leave Husk Callum and Rayla to their happily ever after. 
> 
> I imagine they have a wonderful time travelling around Xadia and Katolis, visiting friends and family. Rayla finally gets to give Soren and his wife their macrame present, and though it is too small for their first born, Soren lets slip there's another on the way. 
> 
> They get married in the Silvergrove, Runaan having succeeded in getting Rayla's Ghosting lifted not long after his return. 
> 
> They share their time between Xadia and Katolis. 
> 
> Have three little Haflings. Get a Shadowpaw. 
> 
> And live happily ever after... they certainly deserve it.


End file.
